Las Plumas de la Unión
by Niso
Summary: Syaoran elige otro camino y como resultado, en su viaje por las plumas lo acomparán los Get Backers. Un crossover entre varios animés con varios giros argumentales.
1. Chapter 1

Las plumas que nos unen

Este es un crossover de varias series de animé, girando en torno a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicols. Entre las series más importantes que aparecerán se encuentran Get Backers y Full Metal Alchemist (ambas). También aparecerán personajes de otros animes que no tendrán relación alguna con el del que provengan. Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y todo eso…

Capítulo 1

En una tienda rupestre encontrada entre los altos edificios de la ciudad, una burbuja se rompió. Un joven que cargaba con una chica a cuestas salió de ella. La seductora dueña del local los estaba esperando.

-Bruja de las Dimensiones, necesito recuperar las plumas de la princesa- dijo Syaoran.

-Todo tiene un precio. Los recuerdos que tiene esta chica con tigo serán el pago por tu deseo.

El chico cerró el puño y se alejó con la chica.

-Conseguiré otro camino.

Mientras se alejaba de la tienda, sus ojos se posaron en una pluma que volaba con el viento.

-¡Una pluma de la princesa!- dijo y dejó con mucho cuidado a Sakura en el piso. Luego corrió al objeto preciado.

La pluma se alejaba. Syaoran saltó contra la pared y de ahí dio otro salto. Extendió su mano, pero se le escapó. Syaoran cayó al suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- gritó una voz -¡Acabamos de poner ese afiche!

Syaoran notó que en la pared que había saltado, había un cartel que arrancó con sus pies accidentalmente.

-Lo siento.

El hombre de cabello picudo lo agarró del brazo. –Estuvimos todo el día para poner esos afiches.

-Ya no lo molestes, Ban- dijo un muchacho rubio con chaleco verde –Seguro no lo hizo a propósito.

El hombre de cabello picudo, lentes violetas y camisa blanca lo soltó. Syaoran se dirigió hacía el cartel y trató de colocarlo en su lugar. El rubio le pasó cinta adhesiva.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio mientras Syaoran prestaba atención al cartel.

-¿Son un servicio de recuperación?

-Así es- dijo Ban –Somos el famoso Equipo de Recuperación, los Get Backers; y no hay nada que no podamos recuperar.

-Yo tengo que recuperar algo.

-Oye, Ban- dijo Ginji asustado –Esta chica de acá, no se mueve.

Ban se asustó al ver a Sakura en el piso.

-Necesito recuperar las plumas que son el corazón de la princesa.

-¡Princesa!- gritó Ban.

-¡Eso significa que por primera vez nos pagarán!- gritó Ginji.

Ban se acercó a Syaoran y le extendió la mano. –Aceptamos el trabajo.

En la cafetería de Pore, Syaoran cuidaba de Sakura. La mesera, Natsumi, se veía inquieta y preocupada.

-Tranquila, ellos la conseguirán- dijo Pore.

-No sé cuanto más va a sobrevivir la Princesa Sakura.

Los Get Backers entraron en la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Bajaron al subterráneo. Makubex los esperaba, junto a los hermanos Kake.

-Señor Ginji, Mido.

-Hola, Makubex, ¿qué cuentas?

-Vallamos al grano- dijo Ban –Tenemos a un cliente muy adinerado esperando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Después de contarle lo sucedido, Makubex tomó la palabra.

-Hemos percibido un incremento de energía. Debe ser la pluma que han estado buscando. Además, hay algo extraño con esta máquina. ¡Esperen!

La pantalla de Makubex revelaba a un intruso ocasionando disturbios. Ban se acercó a la computadora.

-¡Es ese mocoso!

Syaoran se encontraba pateando a unos hombres en la calle.

-¡Denme la pluma de la princesa!

-Nosotros la vimos primero- dijo uno sacando unas cadenas. Las arrojó.

Un rayo le impactó al sujeto. Ban tomó a otro de la cabeza y lo arrojó al piso.

-¿En qué te estás metiendo, mocoso?

-Sakura estaba empeorando, necesitaba venir por la pluma.

Syaoran se arrodilló junto a uno de los hombres y metió su mano dentro de la remera. Sacó una pluma con un símbolo.

-Es esta.

-¡Genial!- gritó Ban.

-Llevémosla a nuestra clienta.

En la cafetería, Sakura recibió la pluma. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los volvió a cerrar.

-Se ve más estable- dijo Syaoran.

-Ahora podemos hablar de dinero- dijo Ban.

-No es así- dijo Pore mientras manejaba su computadora -Aún quedan plumas, ¿no es así? Y el trato era que recuperaran todas.

Los Get Backers quedaron atónitos.

-El sacerdote me dijo habían sido dispersadas por varios mundos. No hay forma que las recuperemos a menos que vayamos con la bruja de las dimensiones. Pero para hacerlo, hay que pagar un gran precio.

La puerta se abrió. Entró Shido con un cuervo en el hombro. En su pico, había una pluma con el mismo símbolo.

-Shido.

-Chico Mono.

-Kazuki me dijo que había una clienta de la realeza que estaba buscando estas plumas.

-¡No nos robarás este cliente!- dijo Ban eufórico.

-Ban, igual no nos pagarán porque no podemos buscarlas en otros mundos.

-Me acaba de llegar un correo de Makubex- dijo Pore –Dice que cuando la pluma llegó a la Fortaleza Ilimitada, su computadora comenzó a descargar un programa por si sola. Incluso dice que podría llegar a perforar el propio espacio si recuperara esa fuente de energía.

Ban se abalanzó contra Shido y le quitó la pluma. Luego corrió hacía la fortaleza. Ginji y Syaoran lo siguieron detrás.

-¡No te lleves la pluma de la princesa!- gritó Syaoran.

Makubex volvió a recibir a Ban, quien estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Con esta nueva pluma, ¿puedes hacernos viajar por otras dimensiones?

-Debería.

Ban le entregó la pluma. Makubex la insertó en una máquina cilíndrica de medio metro que tenía una antena en forma de embudo encima. Un agujero se formó adelante. Luego se cerró.

Ginji y Syaoran llegaron.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Ginji.

-Esto es perfecto. Usamos una pluma para movernos entre las dimensiones y recuperar las otras. Cuando hallamos terminado, volvemos y le damos la última pluma, la de la máquina a la princesa y cobramos por nuestros servicios.

-Esto… podría funcionar- dijo Syaoran.

-Makubex, ¿no hay problema si nos prestas la máquina?- preguntó Ginji.

-Considérenlo un pago por la vez que me rescataron.

Con todos los preparativos listos, Ban, Ginji y Syaoran con Sakura en sus hombros, prendieron el aparato. Se abrió un hueco en el aire. Lo atrevezaron.

-¡Cuídense!- les deseo Natzumi, agitando su mano.

La bruja de las dimensiones, Yuko, recibió la visita de un nuevo empleado. Un varón de trece años.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura.

-Es nombre de mujer.

-¡Es un nombre mixto!- gritó el muchacho.

Nota de final del capítulo: el muchacho que apareció al final es el protagonista de Dokuro-Chan. No tienen que verlo, solo es un chico muy patético.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los cuatro viajeros llegaron a una ciudad parecida a Japón. Había varios autos chocados formando una pequeña barrera.

-¡Funcionó!- gritó Ginji -¡Fue grandioso!

-No te alegres tanto- respondió Ban –No sabemos nada de esta ciudad y por lo que podemos observar, puede ser peligroso. O al menos para la mayoría de la gente.

Ban abrió los ojos, demostrando su orgullosa sonrisa.

Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-¡Princesa!- dijo Syaoran -Por favor, descanse.

Los Get Backers treparon la muralla de autos.

-Me recuerda un poco al lugar donde vivías- dijo Ban.

-Esta no es la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, vieron una lluvia de luces al frente. Parecían unas esferas de colores de las que salían diversas criaturas. Las luces provenían de los techos de dos locales separados por la avenida

-Parece una guerra de pandillas- dijo Ban.

Un tigre de fuego arañó a uno de una banda. Un águila provocó un tornado, haciendo volar de un techo a la otra banda. Luego fue mordido por un lobo azul que tenía una antena en la cabeza. De una rata amarilla, salió una descarga de electricidad que dañó al tigre de fuego.

Ban y Ginji quedaron asombrados. Escucharon unos ruidos desde atrás. La princesa y el joven estaban trepando.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ban.

-La princesa se levantó y fue caminando hacía aquí. Como si no tuviera voluntad. Como si se sintiera atraída.

-Ya veo- dijo Ban.

-¿Quiénes son esos de ahí?- preguntó un miembro de la banda que iba ganando.

-¡Soy Ban Mido!- gritó agarrando a Ginji, quien tenía una extraña apariencia bajita con ojos saltones y lo arrojó hacía la banda. -¡Ginji, _atack trueno_!

-¡Gin…ji!- gritó el rubio, descargando un relámpago hacía los miembros de la banda.

-Defiéndanos, _kudans_ inservibles- ordenó el enemigo a su ave, pero esta no respondía.

El pequeño Ginji saltó contra el hombre.

-¡Todos a él!- ordenó el enemigo.

Todos los miembros de la banda que seguían en pie se abalanzaron. También la rata y los otros monstruos que tenían.

-Solo un minuto- dijo Ban prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ginji no estaba en local. Permanecía junto a Ban y tenía una estatura normal.

Los pandilleros voltearon la cabeza y vieron a Syaoran colgado de la pata del ave. Estiró su mano y le arrancó una pluma brillante. Sintió una repulsión física contra el monstruo y cayó.

Ginji saltó y lo atrapó.

-¿Tuvieron un sueño placentero?- preguntó Ban mientras encendía la máquina. Tomó a Sakura del brazo y saltó hacía el suelo.

Ginji y Syaoran se reunieron con ellos.

Un tigre de fuego los persiguió. Ban abrió el portal y se marcharon. Ginji fue el último en pasar y vio la imagen de Natsumi en una esquina.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de capítulo: Mientras Syaoran y el grupo viajan, la tienda de los deseos de Yuko será visitada. Este capítulo está protagonizado por el Sakura de Dokuro-chan y se mezcla con otro animé conocido.

Capítulo 3

En la tienda de Yuko, el niño de mismo nombre que la princesa se encontraba en una entrevista laboral.

-¿Quieres trabajar aquí? ¿Ese es tu deseo?

-Necesito dinero y encontré esta tienda- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Trece, pero estoy ansioso por trabajar.

-Está bien, tienes el empleo. Esta es una tienda que concede deseos, como podrás ver.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Sakura -¿Qué hago?

-Toma esa escoba y ponte a barrer.

El chico dio una expresión de desagrado, pero sumiso fue por la escoba.

Mientras barría el frente, un muchacho un poco mayor que él entró al jardín.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Este… no sé por qué entré aquí.

-¡Tsukune!- gritó una mujer de su misma edad corriendo atrás de él. Saltó y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho.

Era una chica de cabello azul recogido, vistiendo un pulóver amarillo.

Sakura estaba asombrado. "¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!" pensó "Si yo tuviera una novia así…"

-¡Aléjate!- dijo una voz atemorizante. Un _kunai_ de azul casi rozó la cara de la chica, quien soltó al muchacho del shock. Sakura comenzó a temblar.

Detrás de uno de los árboles de Yuko salió una muchacha blanca, de pelo violeta y mirada perdida, con un chupetín en la boca.

-Ya te dije que Tsukune es mi prometido.

-¡Él es mi destinado!- gritó la primera chica.

Sakura se acercó al kunai y notó que parecía estar hecho de hielo en su totalidad.

-Ya paren- dijo una chica pelirrosa entrando al jardín acompañada por una niña con un alto sombrero negro puntiagudo y un báculo en su mano.

-Por favor chicas- dijo el muchacho –Tengo que atender un asunto.

El muchacho agarró a Sakura del brazo y caminó hacía dentro de la tienda. Cerró la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tengo un problema.

-Esta tienda concede deseos a la gente. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?- preguntó Yuko.

-Tengo un deseo. Mi nombre es Aono Tsukune. Esas cuatro chicas de ahí se están peleando por mí. Mi problema es que no puedo decidirme por ninguna.

Sakura le dio una trompada en el ojo derecho. Tsukune atravesó la puerta corrediza con su cuerpo, cayendo en el jardín.

-¡¿A eso le llamás problema?- gritó Sakura –Si te sobran mujeres, regalame una por lo menos. O dos- dijo poniéndose a llorar un poco.

-¡Tsukune!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tsukune?- dijo la de pelo violeta convirtiendo sus manos en picas de hielo.

-Tranquilas, chicas, él va a ayudarme con mi problema.

Dentro de la tienda, los cinco invitados estaban sentados sobre almohadones en el piso frente a una mesa. Del otro lado estaba Sakura con un bloc de hojas.

-¿Segura, Yuko, que quiere que me encargue de este deseo?- preguntó el empleado.

-Si eso quieres. Por supuesto, te pagaré una comisión, pero debes tener cuidado con los deseos que atiendes.

-Bueno- dijo Tsukune mientras señalaba a las chicas, empezando por la pelirosa, la del pulóver, la bajita y la del chupetín –Son Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore.

-Bueno- dijo Sakura haciendo anotaciones -¿Cuáles son las ventajas de cada una?

-Yo tengo dos grandes razones- dijo Kurumu abrazando nuevamente a Tsukune de la misma forma –Mi amor y mi cocina.

-Ya veo- dijo Sakura anotando "pechugona"

La entrevista duró una hora más. Sakura se levantó y caminó hacía otra habitación.

-Tsukune, por favor, ven.

El joven salió también.

-¿Ya tomó su decisión?

-No es tan fácil- dijo Sakura –Usemos el proceso de eliminación. Saquemos primero a la que se ve tan peligrosa.

Otro kunai voló hacía Sakura, clavándose en su antebrazo izquierdo.

El muchacho dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Mizore!- gritó Tsukune.

-Tampoco me convence la niñita. No querrás parecer un pedófilo.

Una olla de oro cayó sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakura –No hay ningún estante arriba. ¿De dónde salió esta olla?

Se quitó el objeto de su cabeza.

"Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo, estas chicas han demostrado una cierta anormalidad" pensó mientras sudaba.

-¡Vuelvan a verme mañana!- gritó.

-Está bien, no te alteres- dijo Tsukune sonriendo forzadamente. Hizo una reverencia y se fue junto a sus amigas.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba en la escuela. En la hora del almuerzo se encontró con su amigo de dos cursos superiores, Sado Yasutora.

-Hola, sempai- saludó Sakura.

-Kusakabe.

-Conseguí el empleo que buscaba.

Sado no le dio mucha importancia a lo que le decía y seguía comiendo.

-Siempre tan serio- dijo Sakura -¿Me podrías dar una mano con algo del trabajo? Hay una mancha que no sale y necesito tus músculos.

-Está bien.

Sonó la campana. Sakura corrió para su clase. Pasó junto al vestidor de las chicas.

-Están más grandes que la otra vez- escuchó através de la puerta.

Sakura sudó y puso su ojo en la ranura de la puerta. Inmediatamente fue abierta y recibió tres cachetadas.

La tienda de Yuko recibió la visita de Tsukune nuevamente, junto a sus cuatro amigas.

-Me alegra que hallan vuelto- dijo Sakura –Ya me decidí.

-Hola- saludó Tsukune -Me estaba preguntando, ¿de cuánto es la paga?

-Siendo un trabajo tan difícil como este…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó Kurumu.

Esta chica sacó alas y cola mientras sus orejas y uñas se extendían. Las manos de Mizore se volvieron hielo. Al mismo tiempo atacaron a Sakura.

Un poste de luz se puso en el medio, separando a las chicas del muchacho. Sado lo estaba cargando.

-¡Qué fuerte!- dijo Tsukune -¿Es humano?

-La cosa es así- dijo Sakura sacando la ruleta del Twister –Haz girar la aguja y que cada una de tus amigas elija un color.

-¿No es algo precipitado decidirlo al azar?- preguntó Tsukune cerrando los ojos, avergonzado.

-Azul- dijo Kurumu.

-Violeta- dijo Mizore.

-No hay violeta en el Twister- explicó Tsukune -¿De en serio lo van a hacer?

-Amarillo- dijo Yukari.

-Entonces, verde- dijo Mizore.

-Por lo tanto, Moka es el rojo- dijo Sakura acercándole la ruleta a Tsukune, sin apartarse de Sado.

Sakura la apoyó en el pasto. Tsukune sudó. Suavemente tocó la ruleta.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Yukari.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y le dio un golpe en la punta. Giró a gran velocidad.

-Debes elegir a una, eso significa renunciar a las demás- dijo Yuko saliendo al jardín -Ese será tu precio.

Tsukune abrió los ojos. La ruleta comenzaba a detenerse.

-Mano derecha- dijo Sakura –Pie izquierdo.

La aguja pasó por el azul, luego por el verde a menor velocidad, llegó al rojo, lo estaba pasando pero se detuvo antes de salir del círculo.

-¡Rojo!- gritó Sakura.

-¿Moka, ganó?- preguntó Kurumu.

Mizore refunfuñó.

Tsukune dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Tsukune!- gritó Moka y lo abrazó.

-¡No es justo!- gritó Kurumu.

-Moka, voy a matarte- dijo Mizore con su voz tan calmada como siempre.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Tsukune dando una reverencia –Nos vemos, Sakura y Yuko.

El muchacho se marchó con Moka mientras otras dos chicas se peleaban. Yukari las estaba acompañando.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Sakura a la niña.

Yukari se detuvo y lo vio a Sakura. Este se acercó y se agachó.

-¿Le hiciste algo?

-¿Cómo?

-Eras la única que no se había alterado porque perdió, de hecho parecías más feliz.

-Siempre quise que ellos dos terminarán juntos.

-Eso es muy noble.

-Para después poder unírmeles.

Sakura se cayó al piso.

-Usé mi magia para detener la aguja.

-Entonces el pago lo efectuarás vos- dijo Yuko entrando a la conversación.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- preguntó Sakura.

-Las brujas podemos reconocernos entre nosotras- dijo Yuko guiñándole el ojo.

Yukari buscó en su mochila y sacó un medallón.

-He estado practicando para generar un sello para reforzar el de la escuela. ¿Servirá?

-Servirá- respondió Yuko.

La brujita se lo dio a la dueña del local.

-Fue Sakura quien cumplió tu deseo, él se lo merece- dijo Yuko.

El muchacho recibió el amuleto.

-Yukari, ¡vamos!- gritó Tsukune del otro lado de la calle.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó la brujita, dio una reverencia de saludo y se fue con ellos.

Nota de final de capítulo: Así es, el amigo de Sakua es uno de los personajes de Bleach.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de inicio de capítulo: este estará dividido en dos partes. Primero será la parte de Syaoran y los Get Backers; luego la del aprendiz de Yuko.

Capítulo 4

Los Get Backers entraron a otro mundo. Syaoran le dio la pluma que acababan de obtener a la princesa quien estaba tambaleándose. Esta entró a su cuerpo. Sakura quedó inconciente.

-Llevamos ya dos plumas- dijo Ginji –Vamos bien.

Ban le dio una piña.

-¡Estamos juntando dos alas!

Levantaron la vista. Estaban en una villa medieval. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Bueno, sugiero que busquemos donde pasar la noche- dijo Syaoran.

Encontraron una posada.

-¿Tienen dinero?- les preguntó un hombre robusto que atendía la tienda.

-Bueno, somos viajeros de mundos y no tenemos dinero local- dijo Ginji.

-¡Genial!- dijo el hombre asombrado –Soy coleccionista, por favor, paguen con monedas extranjeras.

-Verá- dijo Ban –tampoco tenemos dinero de donde venimos.

-Yo tengo algo- dijo Syaoran y pagó con monedas de Clow.

Les dieron una habitación. Syaoran apoyó suavemente a la princesa sobre la cama.

Ella, despacio, abrió los ojos.

-¡Princesa!

-Syaoran- dijo dándole la mano -¿Qué me pasó?

-Perdiste la memoria.

-¿La voy a recuperar?

-Si- dijo él abrazando su cuello.

-¡Mocoso!

Syaoran se dio vuelta y los vio a los Get Backers.

-Si quieres que sus recuerdos vuelvan, vamos a buscarlos- dijo Ban.

-Si- respondió Syaoran.

-Yo también voy- dijo Sakura levantándose.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ginji.

-Si Syaoran va, yo también quiero ir.

Los cuatro partieron.

-Siento que algo me llama- dijo Sakura –Viene desde allá.

Señaló al castillo.

-La otra vez ella sabía que la pluma estaba cerca- dijo Ban.

-¡Vamos al castillo!- gritó Ginji.

Corrieron atravesando las calles rústicas, llenas de gente con rostro miserable. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó un hombre algo gordo frenándoles el paso -¡Qué ropas más extrañas!

-Necesitamos hablar con el rey- dijo Syaoran –Estamos buscando una pluma.

-Pierden su tiempo- dijo una mujer acercándoseles –No podemos acercarnos al rey, sino ya lo hubiéramos derrocado.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ginji.

-¡Es un gobierno nefasto!- dijo otro hombre.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el gordo.

-¡Qué vestimenta tan rara!- dijo una mujer acercándose -¿Son los inspectores?

-Por favor, ¡devuélvanos nuestra libertad!- dijo la primera mujer.

-Oíste, Ginji- dijo Ban.

-Parece que nos acaban de contratar- respondió Ginji.

El gordo les dirigió una piña. Syaoran se barrió y le dio una patada en el estómago. Ban lo agarró de la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Mordedura de Serpiente!

-¡Papá!- gritó el gordo.

Las nubes se juntaron sobre ellos. Comenzó a relampaguear.

-Debe ser un chiste- dijo Ban.

Un rayo le cayó, pero fue absorbido por Ginji y redirigido contra el enemigo.

-¿Qué son estas personas?- gritó el gordo -¿Pueden usar _hijitsu_ sin ningún espejo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ginji.

-Debe ser una técnica que usan en este mundo- explicó Syaoran.

-Este es el hijo del reyRyanban- comentó un hombre.

-No perdamos tiempo- dijo Ban.

-Entremos- dijo Syaoran.

Se acercaron a la puerta que estaba abierta.

-Debe ser una broma- dijo Ban.

Cuando su mano entró, sintió un escalofrío y la retiró. Dio un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Syaoran.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sentí como si no pudiera atravesarla.

-Y no podrán- dijo un anciano.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ginji.

-El rey practica _hijitsu_, su poder ha creado una barrera que evita que la gente pueda entrar.

-Pero, tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Syaoran y buscó en su mochila. Sacó el aparato de Makubex.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Ban.

-Lo tomé por las dudas- explicó Syaoran –Si esto puede llevarnos a otro mundo, tal vez pueda hacernos pasar.

Syaoran apuntó hacía la entrada y apretó un botón.

-Podrías doblar la realidad- dijo Ban.

Syaoran siguió oprimiendo. Un rayo salió de la esfera. Pegó contra la puerta.

Salió una honda en el aire, como si se formara un agujero negro. Todo se volvió blanco por un instante. Cuando pasó, Syaoran notó que Ginji tenía el cabello marrón.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ban mostrando que sus manos eran pinzas mecánicas.

-¿Distorsionar la realidad?- pensó.

Una pluma con patas pasó corriendo frente a él. Trató de atraparla, pero se tropezó con un cuerpo. Se levantó y vio a Sakura envuelta en sangre.

-¿Qué hice?- se preguntó asqueado.

-Solo un minuto- dijo Ban mientras Syoaran veía todo negro -¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?

Syoaran despertó. Ban tenía la esfera en sus manos. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Sakura sana y a salva.

-No puedes jugar con la realidad ni con un objeto que no conoces- explicó Ban.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Qué fue eso de recién?

-Cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, te perdiste en una pesadilla de un minuto- dijo Ban –Es mi técnica, el _jagan_.

-Esa frase que dijiste recién, fue la misma que en el mundo anterior.

-Así es, puedo usarla hasta tres veces en venticuatro horas, siempre y cuando no sea las mismas personas. Bueno, ahora tenemos que encontrar otro método para entrar.

Llevaron al gordo a la cárcel y volvieron a la posada. Ban apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, meditando si había alguna solución.

En la tienda de Yuko, Sakura estaba limpiando los muebles felizmente. Las puertas se abrieron y las dos niñas con pelos coloridos le trajeron a un niño rubio.

-¡Un cliente! ¡Un cliente!- dijeron a coro.

-No sé donde está Yuko- respondió Sakura.

-El ama no se encuentra- respondieron –Sakura lo deberá atender.

-¿Están seguras? Digo, la vez anterior fue suerte y no sé si podré hacerlo de nuevo. Además salí muy lastimado aquella vez y ya no está Sado aquí.

-Si le molesto, volveré más tarde- dijo el niño con acento anglosajón, soltando unas lágrimas.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención- dijo Sakura -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Mi nombre es Fred. Escuché que la dueña de esta tienda tiene el poder para viajar por las dimensiones.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sakura asombrado.

-El ama es la bruja de las dimensiones- dijeron las dos chicas a coro.

-¿En serio? ¡En qué me metí! ¡Ahora recuerdo que le dijo a la niñita de la otra vez que las brujas se reconocen entre ellas!

-Bueno, ¿entonces no podrán?- preguntó Sakura.

-Le dejaré un mensaje a Yuko- dijo Sakura –Solo, déjeme un mensaje.

Buscó una hoja de papel y una lapicera.

-Verá, quiero realizar alquimia.

-¿Alquimia?

-Mi abuelo me ha contado que viene de un mundo donde era posible transformar las cosas, o transmutar, como él le llamaba, solo dibujando un círculo.

-¿En serio?

-Requería, también, un poco de estudio, pero quiero intentarlo.

Sakura le sirvió té. Fred dio un sorbo y escupió.

-Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado.

-No importa- dijo Sakura.

El teléfono sonó. El empleado atendió rápidamente.

-Tienda de deseos, buenas tardes- dijo Sakura.

-Quisiera ordenar dos platos de _sushi_ y una botella de _sake_.

-No vendemos eso- respondió Sakura.

-Eres tan ingenuo, Sakura- respondió la voz femenina.

-¿Yuko?

-¿Cómo anda la tienda? ¿Hay clientes?

-Un niño que quiere viajar a otro mundo. ¡Qué cosa más rara!

-¿A cual?

Sakura quedó estupefacto.

-A uno de alquimia- dijo tranquilamente y luego se alteró -¿Me estás diciendo que existen otras dimensiones como en la ciencia ficción y que tienes el poder para atravesarlas?

-No habías preguntado. Si, puedo hacerlo. Pídele a Maru y Moro que te ayuden.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Sakura oyó el sonido de colgado.

Las niñas lo tomaron del brazo y lo llevaron hacía una bodega. Había varias reliquias en los estantes. También había una puerta cerrada enfrente.

-Es ahí- dijeron las dos.

Sakura la abrió esperando lo peor. Era una habitación oscura. Palmeó la pared y encontró el interruptor. Lo prendió.

La habitación fue iluminada. Eran cuatro paredes estrechas, decoradas con dibujos de círculos extraños.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sakura.

-El ama tiene su colección de círculos mágicos- dijeron Maru y Moro –Sirven para viajar entre dimensiones.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Fred –¡Se parecen a los círculos del abuelo!

El niño dio un aplauso solo. Simplemente chocó sus manos. Luego tocó uno de los círculos.

-Si tan solo fuera posible- dijo Fred.

El suelo comenzó a brillar. Uno de los círculos había aparecido en el suelo y comenzaba a expandirse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Sakura.

La luz cubrió sus rostros. No se dio cuenta cuando, pero quedó solo frente a una puerta doble antigua de grandes proporciones.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó. Se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre de cabello picudo y chaqueta blanca de espaldas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le preguntó.

El hombre no respondió. Sakura se le acercó.

-Necesito encontrar la forma atravesar ese escudo- dijo el hombre.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Ban lo vio.

-No creo que puedas. ¿Cómo romper un escudo tan grande? ¿Con una espada igual de grande?

-Tal vez con otro escudo- respondió Sakura y metió su mano en su bolsillo. Sacó el amuleto que le había dado Yukari.

Ban lo recibió y luego se desvaneció.

-Me alegra haberlo ayudado- dijo Sakura y volvió hacía la puerta.

Puso sus dedos en la abertura y trató de abrirla.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ban despertó. Sintió algo en su mano. Vio que estaba sujetando el objeto que le había dado el niño de su sueño.

-¿Será cierto?- se preguntó.

Se puso los lentes y se acercó a la cama gemela de al lado, donde reposaba Ginji.

-¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa, Ban?

-¿Pusiste esto en mi mano mientras dormía?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La princesa Sakura entró en la habitación.

-Disculpen, los escuchaba pelear y quería saber si todo estaba bien.

-Tranquila, princesa- dijo Ban –Todo está en orden.

Sakura se acercó Mido. Agarró el objeto que tenía en su mano. Comenzó a brillar.

Una burbuja se desprendió de este. Comenzó a crecer exponencialmente, atravesando a la gente y las cosas como si no existiera, cubriendo el cuarto, el pueblo, hasta llegar al castillo, donde se quebró como un vidrio.

Por la ventana vieron que también se rompió un cristal negro que envolvía el castillo.

-¿Será verdad?- se preguntó Ban -¡Andando!

Syaoran salió de su cuarto vestido. –Ya estoy listo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron nuevamente al castillo. La puerta seguía abierta.

-No se lo esperarán- dijo Syaoran y fue el primero en entrar.

-¡No perdamos tiempo!- dijo Ban y corrieron al trote.

-Esto es inconcebible- dijo Ryanban, el rey.

Varios soldados aparecieron. Ginji les dio sus descargas. Syaoran pateó a uno a su izquierda. Ban se abría paso con su garra.

Syaoran saltó sobre los soldados y se adelantó. Pateó en la cabeza de uno que estaba cerca de Sakura, la tomó del brazo y corrió.

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar roto el escudo- dijo Ban –¡Apúrate! Nosotros te alcanzaremos.

La parejita recorrió el pasillo hasta dar con unas escaleras. Las subieron.

-Debe estar por aquí- dijo el muchacho.

Un destello celeste lo cortó en el hombro derecho.

-¡Syaoran!- gritó Sakura y lo agarró en brazos.

Un hombre vestido de blanco con una katana azul que combinaba con sus cabellos los estaba a amenazando en la entrada de la habitación. Atrás de él se encontraba un hombre barbudo con una esfera de cristal, por la que se podía ver una pluma.

-Buen trabajo, Miroku- felicitó Ryanban.

La pared de la izquierda reventó. Ban y Ginji salieron de los escombros.

-¿Miroku Natsuhiko?- dijo Ban.

-Debe ser un gemelo de universo paralelo- dijo Ginji –Vi a una mujer parecida a Natsumi en el mundo anterior.

-Su técnica es la misma- dijo Ban y abrió su mano derecha.

Desgarrando el suelo con sus dedos, Mido lanzó un ataque contra Natsuhiko. Sus piés dieron un salto, permitiéndole esquivar, solo para visualizar las cadenas de Ginji. El de pelo azul dio un espadazo y las cortó.

-Hice bien al contratarte- dijo el rey y sujetando la bola de cristal, lanzó un rayo contra Ban.

Para él, el muchacho fue carbonizado, pero no para Natsuhiko, quien no fue afectado por los ojos del recuperador. Ban había sido herido solo en el hombro.

-Tenemos un minuto para que el sueño termine- anunció Ban.

Ginji corrió contra Natsuhiko, fue tacleado en las piernas por la katana. Syaoran salió de la espalda y le pateó la cabeza. Natsuhiko cayó y Ginji lo agarró de la cabeza. Una descarga de doscientos mil volteos le siguieron.

Ban agarró la esfera de Ryanban y la reventó con sus dedos. El asombro del rey reveló que su sueño había terminado.

-¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?- preguntó Ban.

-¡¿Te haces llamar miembro de servicio de protección?- gritó el rey a su empleado.

-Veo que mi trabajo terminó- dijo Natsuhiko levantándose –Nos vemos, Mido.

Una lágrima negra se abrió en el espacio detrás de Miroku. Este la atravesó y la lágrima desapareció.

-¿Servicio de protección? Y me llamó Mido- dijo Ban –Ahí fue tu teoría del gemelo de universo paralelo, ese es el Natsuhiko que conocemos.

-Había pensado lo mismo- dijo Syaoran y tomó la pluma de la mano de Ban y se la llevó a la princesa. Se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo y Sakura se desmayó.

-Misión cumplida- dijo Ginji.

-Volvamos al hotel por nuestras cosas y partamos- dijo Ban.

Mientras volvían, se cruzaron con tres niños.

-Somos los inspectores- dijo uno de pelo claro –Yo soy Nokuro.

-¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?- preguntó Ban.

-Yo soy Suoh. No podíamos entrar porque había una gran barrera envolviendo todo el reino, pero acaba de romperse.

-¿Quién es esta chica que duerme tan tiernamente?- preguntó Nokuro.

-Es la princesa de donde vengo- respondió Syaoran.

-¡Las mujeres son lo más hermoso del mundo!- dijo Nokuro sacando una flor.

-Yo soy Akira. ¿Cómo podemos agradecerles?

-Somos costosos- respondió Ban.

Al día siguiente, los invitaron a un bufé. Los Get Backers estaban comiendo como salvajes.

-Con eso de Natsuhiko me había olvidado de que teníamos que recuperarle la libertad a esta gente- dijo Ban atragantándose con una plato.

-¿Te olvidaste de qué?- preguntó Ginji mientras tomaba.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Ban –Oye, trata de tragar antes de hablar. Se supone que estás delante de una princesa.

Syaoran y Sakura los miraban indignados mientras probaban la comida.

A todo esto, Sakura Kusakabe seguía frente a la puerta. Usaba toda su fuerza para intentar abrirla. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras concentraba toda su fuerza. Finalmente, la sintió más ligera. Escuchó el ruido del movimiento y abrió los ojos.

Las sombras salían del otro lado, y como tentáculos lo agarraron. Sakura se quejó del dolor.

Despertó tirado en un colchón del suelo. El niño rubio estaba junto a él. También la bruja y Sado.

-¡Despertó!- gritó Fred.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-No es fácil de contar- respondió Fred –Y no estamos seguros, pero en base al resultado, supongo que viste la puerta.

-Sí- respondió Sakura -¿Qué fue todo eso? Primero veo una habitación llena de círculos con dibujos extraños. Luego tocas uno y aparece otro en el suelo brillando. Termino en una habitación extraña, blanca y sin fondo junto a un sujeto que me parece haberlo visto en algún afiche. Y después unos látigos salen de una puerta de diez metros.

-¿Sujeto de un afiche?- preguntó Fred –Eso es nuevo.

-Dime algo, Sakura- dijo Yuko -¿te costó enfocar la vista cuando despertaste?

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Sakura haciendo memoria –No.

El chico se refregó los ojos, notando algo extraño. Su mano derecha encontró una venda en lugar de un globo ocular.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Estás tuerto- respondió Yuko.

-Tu ojo fue perdido en un intercambio equivalente- dijo Fred.

-Algo que funciona más o menos como mi tienda- aclaró Yuko.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- gritó Sakura –Estoy seguro que fueron ustedes. Si, ya me lo imagino. Mientras estaba inconciente, me hicieron una operación y ahora mi ojo está en algún mercado de órganos.

-Cree lo que quieras- dijo Sado.

-Puede que hallas perdido un ojo, pero ganarás algo a cambio- dijo Yuko.

-Mi abuelo me contó que con un pago como ese, puedes realizar alquimia con solo palmear tus manos.

-¿En serio?

-Pero, claro que, no estamos en el mundo de la alquimia. Así que no te servirá para nada.

-¡Qué mal! Pero, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Sakura –¡Esto puede volverme popular!

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa- dijo Yuko –Ya son las once de la noche.

-Te acompaño- dijo Sado.

-Yo también debería irme- dijo Fred.

-Por favor, quédese como mi invitado, Fred Elric- dijo Yuko y luego miró al cielo razo -¿Esto también lo planeó, Fei Wong Reed?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sakura Kusakabe tuvo un sueño esa noche. Había una chica mayor que él que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Le parecía haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba su nombre. Eso si, era muy sexy.

Esa mañana, Sakura fue a la escuela como de costumbre. Su presencia llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó un muchacho.

-¿Tuviste alguna pelea?- dijo otro.

-¿Es verdad que un buitre te comió el ojo?- preguntó uno bajito.

-No- respondió –Solo… no sé como responder.

-¡Sakura, eres un ídolo!- lo felicitaron.

Una de las chicas se le acercó.

-Así que, eres tú quien desarmó la bomba de los terroristas. Es una lástima que una bala halla pegado en cara.

Sakura quedó atónito.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado los rumores?- preguntó –Eso es mentira. No soy un héroe ni nada.

La chica lo abrazó. El olió el perfume de su cabello. Ella le acarició la espalda.

Otras tres chicas la estaban apartando.

-¡Eres mío!- le gritaban.

-Acá pasa algo raro- dijo Sakura –Siempre quise esto, pero como que algo anda mal.

El chico se desprendió de ellas. Vio un rostro familiar, aunque no parecía muy amigable.

-¡Sado! ¡Ayuda!

-Déjenlo- ordenó –Le agarró conjuntivitis, es todo.

Las chicas se asquearon y se retiraron, menos la primera que se acercó a Sakura y lo abofeteó.

-¡Por mentirme! Ahora, aléjate antes de que me contagies.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó a Sado.

-Querías que las aparte.

-Es extraño- dijo Sakura –Siempre quise estar rodeado de mujeres, como Tsukune, pero por alguna razón hoy no tengo deseos.

Sakura recibió un golpe en la nuca. Se dio vuelta y vio a otra chica.

-Así que te enfermaste de conjuntivitis por apoyar el ojo en la ranura de la puerta del baño de chicas- le dijo.

-Eso es completamente falso- dijo Sakura -Para que me esfuerzo- se rindió.

A la tarde, volvió a la tienda a trabajar.

-Buenos días, Sakura- lo saludaron Maru y Moro.

-Buenos días- respondió.

Entró y se encontró con Yuko charlando con Fred.

-Fred, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó amablemente.

-Discutía con Yuko, que el precio que pagaste me parecía demasiado poco.

-¿Cómo?

-He oído que lo normal por ver la puerta es pagar desde una pierna hasta todo el cuerpo. Pero pagar solo un ojo; te salió muy barato.

-¿Barato?

-Dime,- dijo Yuko –¿sientes que te falte algo más?

-Ahora que lo pienso…

Yuko tocó la cabeza del chico.

-Ahora lo veo- dijo Yuko –Ya sé que más pagaste.

-¿Qué fue?

-Diste el ojo con el que espiabas a las chicas y, además, tu virilidad.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Ya no tienes deseos de ver a las chicas cambiarse y todo eso?

La vida cotidiana de la gente del barrio fue interrumpida por el grito de un joven muchacho.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del capítulo: aparecerá un personaje de un videojuego.

Capítulo 7

En otro mundo, los cuatro viajeros acababan de arribar. Era una ciudad semejante a América en principios del siglo veinte.

-¡Qué bien lo estamos haciendo!- dijo Ban.

-Así es- dijo Ginji –Pero, ¿estuve pensando, ¿no crees que Natsuhiko peleó un poco diferente?

-Busquemos la siguiente pluma- dijo Syaoran.

Recorrieron la ciudad. Cada uno buscó por su lado.

Syaoran vio la pluma en un aparador, decorada con perlas preciosas

-Es la pluma de la princesa- dijo y entró.

Había una linda mujer atendiendo.

-Disculpe, ¿de dónde sacó esa pluma?

-La encontré. Me pareció muy hermosa, así que la decoré y la puse a la venta.

-¿Cuánto es el precio?- preguntó Syaoran.

Se escuchó el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. Los dos voltearon la cara y vieron a Ban y Ginji corriendo.

-¡La tenemos! ¡Vámonos!- gritó Ban.

Syaoran sonrió y se fue.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Esto es un robo.

-Estas plumas le pertenecen a la princesa, solo las recuperamos. Así trabajamos.

-Al menos pudiste haber usado esa técnica para distraerla.

-No voy a desperdiciarlos- dijo Ban.

Mientras tanto, la princesa se había encontrado con dos rostros familiares: el de su hermano y el del sacerdote.

-Yo soy Yukito y él es mi amigo Toya- dijo un joven de actitud simpática de pelo gris.

-Encantada- dijo la princesa.

Los gritos de Ginji fueron escuchados por ellos.

-¡Princesa! necesitamos que prendas el aparato- gritó Ban a lo lejos.

Ella sacó de su mochila la esfera. Los tres se acercaban. Un agujero se abrió en el piso y los Get Backers y Syaoran cayeron al fondo.

-¡Syaoran!- gritó Sakura -¿Qué es eso?

-Una trampa- respondió Toya –Esta ciudad está plagada de ellas como una medida de seguridad. Tus amigos habrán cometido algún delito.

-No exageres- reprimió Yukito –De seguro los confundieron.

Los tres muchachos eran atraídos por la gravedad en un fondo oscuro. Syaoran comenzó a sudar. Sintió un frío en el pecho y una fuerza hacía arriba. Tocó con sus dedos un pedazo metálico que lo agarraba del torso. Lo mismo le pasó a sus compañeros.

Ginji usó su alto voltaje, pero el metal lo absorbía sin alteraciones.

Una luz se prendió, una gran ventana frente a ellos. Un hombre corpulento los estaba observando. Era pelado y tenía como un tatuaje violeta en la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ban.

-Soy el gobernante de este imperio. ¡Sigma!

-¿Imperio?- preguntó Syaoran -¿Qué tan extenso es?

-¡Inmenso!- gritó con energía.

Ginji se aterrorizó. Ban comenzó a reírse.

-¿Vas a decirme que un emperador va encontrarse justo en esta ciudad y va a asistir personalmente al encierro de unos vulgares ladrones?- dijo Ban.

El pelado se enojó.

-Ban, ¿por qué en vez de hacerlo enojar no usas el jagan?- preguntó Ginji.

-Porque no puedo verle los ojos a esta distancia.

-¡Yo soy Sigma! ¡Tiemblen ante mi nombre!- gritó el pelado y apretó un botón.

Unas espadas salieron de la oscuridad, siendo sujetadas por brazos mecánicos.

-Con que así va la cosa- dijo Ban –_Incluso ahora, a tu mano derecha y hasta que este maldito destino termine, se encuentra quien aloja a Uróboros, descendiente de los altos cielos._

La sombra de la serpiente recorría el cuerpo de Mido.

-¿Qué estás murmurando?- preguntó Sigma.

-¡_Aliméntate con tus colmillos venenosos_!

Ban levantó su mano y cortó la pinza que lo llevaba, se balanceó por lo que lo sostenía y dio un salto. Las espadas lo atacaron, pero la serpiente que tenía en su mano las reventó, como si sus dedos fueran de adamantino.

Syaoran estaba tan sorprendido como Sigma.

Ban atravesó la ventana, quedando frente a frente con Sigma.

-¡Ríndete o muere!- gritó Ban mientras cargaba contra él.

Una luz se formó de las manos de Sigma. Un rayo de luz salió disparado contra Ban. El panel de controles explotó. Sigma se dio vuelta, sacó un bastón mecánico que despidió un rayo, formando una guadaña y dio un rápido movimiento a su espalda. Su ataque a ciegas cortó al enemigo.

-No eres tan rápido- dijo Sigma volteándose. Syaoran estaba tirado en el piso con un corte en el lado derecho del pecho. Tenía también un raspado en la cara que continuaba la herida.

-¡Mocoso!- gritó Ban a una distancia.

Ginji se soltó de la pinza, que se sentía más floja desde la explosión, y saltó columpiándose como Ban hasta llegar a él. Al entrar, cayó de rodillas.

Ban desapareció. Sigma dio un guadañazo al aire. Ban lo esquivó y lo miró a los ojos. Sigma le disparó. Ban se impulsó del cielo raso, cayendo cerca de su compañero.

-Mi jagan no funciona contra él.

-Hay demasiada electricidad alrededor- dijo Ginji –En cierta forma, familiar.

Syaoran se desangraba.

-¡Hazlo!- dijo Ban.

Las corrientes se dirigían hacía el recuperador. Su pelo se levantó, su piel se aclaró y su mirada se enfrió.

Sigma disparó. El Emperador Relámpago formó una esfera de electricidad y la lanzó. Hubo un choque de fuerzas. Ban se deslizó por abajo y tomó a Syaoran.

Sigma desvió la mirada hacía ellos. Ginji agarró un fierro y lo electrizó. Atacó a Sigma. Este sacó la guadaña.

-Esos metales resisten sus volteos y pueden conducirlos- pensó en ese segundo Ban -¿De qué estarán hechos?

Sigma cortó el bastón eléctrico, pero recibió una fuerte descarga. Ginji le dio una piña. Sus propios huesos sonaron. La cara de Sigma no fue afectada.

Ginji se desplomó.

-¡Ginji!- gritó Ban vendando al niño –Si voy contigo, este chico morirá, ya sea por la falta de sangre o por un ataque a siniestra.

-Parece que tu encrucijada te matará- dijo Sigma, miró a Ban y preparó su rayo.

El pecho de Sigma se abrió y el sujeto exploto.

-¡Ginji!- gritó nuevamente Ban –Grandísimo idiota. Sobrecargaste su cañón con tu último ataque a consta de tu propia salud. No me hubiera imaginado que era un robot.

Pasó por los restos destruidos del robot, tomó a Ginji y se llevó a sus dos compañeros.

Las puertas mecánicas se abrían solas. Se encontró con robots inmóviles.

-Parece que al destruir el panel estas máquinas no funcionan.

Llegó hasta unas escaleras que lo condujeron a la superficie.

Toya, Yukito y Sakura los esperaban.

-¡Syaoran!- gritó la chica.

-No puedo creer que hayan salido con vida- dijo Toya -¿Son humanos?

-Dejaré que tú mismo juzgues eso- respondió Ban.

Ginji y Syaoran fueron llevados en una ambulancia.

-Entonces, ¿este Sigma es o era el emperador?

-¿Lo vieron cara a cara?- preguntó Yukito.

-Debió haberse teletransportado- explicó Toya.

-Así que también dominan esa tecnología- dijo Mido –Eso explica por qué estaba ahí con unos simples ladrones, o recuperadores. Ahora que me acuerdo…

Ban sacó la pluma y se la dio a Sakura. Ella se volvió a quedar dormida.

Soñó que estaba con Syaoran cerca de las ruinas de su pueblo. También pudo ver a un hombre de barba, peinado en forma de boomerang y un monóculo en el ojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Mientras esta Sakura dormía, Kusakabe Sakura hacía igual. Soñó otra vez con esa linda chica por la que no podía sentir nada.

El tuerto despertó. Notó que no estaba en su casa. Reconoció que se trataba de la tienda de Yuko.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Sado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura -¿Y qué hago yo aquí también?

-Te desmayaste cuando te nombré lo que perdiste- dijo Yuko –Tienen trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Con él?

-Aunque confío en ti para este trabajo, tu fuerza física es insuficiente.

-¿De qué trata el trabajo?

-Parece que hay un espíritu asechando una escuela. Un cliente me pidió que la exorcizaran.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso? ¿Y los fantasmas existen?

-Con este - respondió Yuko a la primera pregunta.

Maru y Moro le llevaron un libro titulado "como quitar fantasmas para tontos".

-Sakura lo ojeó con desprecio.

-Bueno, en marcha- dijo Yuko.

Sakura salió afuera. Vio que era de noche. Sado se le acercó.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo Sado.

Tomaron un taxi hasta la institución. Al llegar, contemplaron la puerta con rejas. Sado la tomó y arrancó.

-Esto es ilegal- replicó Sakura, sin hacerle efecto a su amigo.

Entraron. Sado derribó otra puerta.

-Yuko dijo que debe estar en la azotea, subamos- dijo Sakura.

Su amigo lo subió a su hombre y corrió por las escaleras, destrozando cada puerta que se le cruzaba.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?- le preguntó Sakura.

-Nunca.

Una vez en el destino, la criatura negra apareció ante sus ojos. Sado bajó al chico y corrió contra el enemigo. Le dio un golpe, pero la criatura lo absorbió. El puño del muchacho quedó atrapado en el monstruo y lentamente era succionado.

Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, se acercó al enemigo a toda velocidad.

-¡No!- gritó Sado –Te comerá a ti también.

Sakura se arrodilló, en pose suplicante.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Junto sus manos y miró al cielo. Todo se puso blanco y la puerta estaba frente a él nuevamente. Se dio vuelta y atrás estaba el mismo muchacho de la otra vez.

-¡Eres tú!- gritó Sakura.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó Ban.

-Creo que estamos relacionados de alguna forma.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Escucharon un temblor. La puerta de Sakura se abrió. Un tentáculo negro salió y agarró la cabeza de Ban en un segundo.

-¡Muchacho!- gritó Sakura.

Unas gotas rojas cayeron. El tentáculo se dirigió hacía Sakura, clavándose en su parche. De un manotazo, se libró. Su ojo derecho quedó al descubierto. Podía ver nuevamente.

-Me devolvió mi ojo- dijo Sakura feliz.

-No es del todo cierto- dijo Ban levantándose y lo miró de frente.

A Mido le faltaba el ojo derecho y Sakura tenía dos ojos de distinto color.

-Supongo que este fue el pago por el sello que me diste la otra vez- dijo Ban.

-Equivalencia- susurró Sakura –Pero yo no quiero su ojo. ¿Por qué me lo dieron?

Ambos comenzaron a distanciarse repentinamente.

-¡Espera!- gritó Sakura –Si ese fue tu pago, aquí está tu vuelto.

El niño arrojó su parche hacía el recuperador. Lo atajó y se lo puso.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre el colegio. La criatura negra estaba más grande y de Sado solo se vía su cabeza y cara.

-¡Sado!- gritó Sakura.

Los ojos de la criatura se posaron sobre el niño. Esta saboreó con su lengua. Caminó lentamente hacía él. A unos pocos centímetros giró a la derecha, y escupió a Sado. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer el aire.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Sakura.

-Me escupió para hacer espacio para la comida de ahí- respondió Sado señalando hacía la nada -¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Ahí no hay comida. ¿Acaso estoy ciego?

Unos segundos después, la criatura dejó de lamer.

-¿Ya se la terminó toda?- preguntó Sado.

El monstruo se dirigió contra los muchachos. Sakura sacó el libro que le dio la bruja.

-Los espíritus no comen- dijo Sado –Esto es otra cosa.

Sado lo pateó como pelota de futbol y el enemigo fue disparado hacía el vacío.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tú y el monstruo vieron esa comida- dijo Sakura.

Sado se acercó y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Tu ojo derecho ahora es diferente. Es celeste. He oído de alguien que tenía unos ojos similares con los cuales podía causarles pesadillas a los demás con solo un intercambio visual.

-Ahora que lo dices, tenía hambre y ustedes dos me vieron a los ojos. Vamos a preguntarle a Yuko.

Los dos salieron del colegio y marcharon a la tienda. Había algo extraño en el jardín. En la entrada, encontraron un charco de sangre. Yuko reposaba muerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Ban Mido despertó de golpe. Tocó su cara y encontró un parche.

-No sé como pasó- le dijo Syaoran a su lado –De repente te desmayaste y eso se materializó en tu cara.

Notó que Syaoran tenía un vendaje alrededor del pecho, del lado derecho. El ambiente mostraba que estaba en una enfermería.

-Así que ahora estoy tuerto- dijo Ban –en eso nos parecemos.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Cuando te encontramos herido por el ataque de Natsuhiko, estabas cortado del mismo lado que hace un rato cuando te atacó Sigma.

-No quería preocuparlos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu compañero.

-¡Ginji!

-Sus heridas son mucho más graves que las mías. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Somos profesionales atendiendo un trabajo.

Ban vio una ilusión. Estaba en una azotea y había comida por doquier. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo y de alguna forma, seguía viendo la sala del hospital y a Syaoran.

-¡Ese ingrato! ¡Está usando mi jagan!

Syaoran lo vio un poco raro.

-No importa. ¿Dónde está tu novia?

Syaoran se sonrojó.

-La princesa está…

-No te avergüences. Si sientes algo por ella, solo dilo.

-Pero ella no recuerda todo.

-Para eso estamos aquí. Para recuperar su amor.

-Si- afirmó Syaoran.

Los dos entraron a la sala en la que estaba Ginji. Sakura le estaba durmiendo en un sillón.

-La pluma que encontraron la cansó- dijo Syaoran.

-Hablando de plumas- dijo una voz abriendo la puerta.

Toya y Yukito pasaron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Son el hermano de la princesa y el sacerdote.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Toya –Nos conocimos hace unas horas.

-Y les trajimos esto en agradecimiento por derrocar al emperador- dijo Yukito dándole un ramo de plumas que llevaban el mismo signo. Se desprendieron y volaron hacía el interior de la princesa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Syaoran dando una reverencia.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad ese tal Sigma era el Emperador?

-Era un tirano que amenazaba nuestra tierra- respondió Toya.

-Me parecía raro que halla ido a vernos a nosotros.

-Se teletransporta- explicó Toya -¿Qué otra explicación habría?

-Veo que los he subestimado- dijo Ban –Están mucho más avanzados que nosotros.

-Sigma era un androide que quería que el mundo solo esté habitado por ellos- dijo Toya.

-Eso explica por qué hay tanta pobreza en este país- dijo Syaoran.

-No me quedó claro, ¿de dónde sacaron tantas plumas?- interrogó Ban.

-Estaban en la base de Sigma- dijo Yukito.

-Es una suerte que hubieran tantas en este mundo- dijo Ban –Así no tendremos apuro y podremos esperar a que el idiota de Ginji sane. Mientras tanto, ven Syaoran.

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacía la azotea.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Syaoran.

-No creo que sea seguro para ti que sigas viajando con nosotros.

-Pero es mi responsabilidad.

-Veo que nada te hará cambiar, mocoso.

Syaoran recordó el espadazo que le dio Natsuhiko.

-Quiero aprender a usar la espada.

Ban sonrió.

Encontraron un maestro en la esgrima y le enseñó a Syaoran.

-Miroku puede aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar, debemos estar preparados- le dijo Ban mientras entrenaba.

Sakura Kusakabe había llamado a la policía. Una patrulla se estacionó en el jardín de la tienda de la difunta. Vio que se bajaron, miraron extrañados y volvieron a entrar en el auto. Se marcharon.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura.

-Solo los que tengan algún deseo pueden entrar a esta tienda- dijeron Maru y Moro a coro y llorando –Los que no, solo verán un jardín vacío.

-Ya veo- dijo Sado.

-¿No pueden vernos?- preguntó Sakura.

Sado tomó una pala y se puso a escabar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Sakura.

-No podemos salir con un cadáver, lo mejor será enterrarla aquí.

Sakura se asustó.

-¿No deberíamos buscar otra forma? No sabemos quien la mató. ¿Cómo encontraremos al sospechoso. Pudo ser alguien que tenía algún deseo oscuro que Yuko se negó a conceder. Y, en venganza, la asesinó.

-No recordamos a nadie- dijeron Maru y Moro.

Syaoran caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiró en la cama.

"Esto está pasando muy rápido" pensó Sakura "Este empleo, este ojo, esta muerte…"

Cayó en un sueño. La misma chica apareció. Trataba de reconocerla. Le era difícil hasta que un par de atributos llamaron su atención.

-¡Kurumu!- gritó Sakura despertándose.

Abrió los ojos. Vio que tenía algo como un cable grueso conectado a su frente. La chica con la que soñaba estaba arriba, pero llevaba dos grandes alas de murciélago y orejas élficas.

-¡Despertó!- gritó Kurumu.

El cable se despegó. Resultó ser la cola de la chica.

-¿Qué haces y qué eres?

-Soy una sucubu.

-Interesante.

Sakura estaba completamente extrañado.

-¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?- gritó –No sé que serán las sucubus, pero te has aparecido siempre. ¿Tú mataste a Yuko?

-¿Está muerta?

-¡Sado!

El musculoso escuchó el grito de su amigo. Rápidamente entró en el cuarto.

La sucubu regresó su cola y alas. Las puntas de sus orejas desaparecieron. Sin embargo, Sado pudo presenciar parte de la transformación.

-Desde la última vez que vinimos, Tsukune se ha pegado más a Moka que antes. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi destinado se paseaba con otra por culpa de ustedes. Interfirieron con mi destino.

-¿Y por qué has hecho esto?- preguntó Sado –He leído sobre las sucubus. Pude saberlo desde la primavera vez que nos vimos. Entonces las investigué más: tienen el poder de entrar en los sueños de los hombres.

-¿Por qué has estado haciéndome eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-Como una venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-¿Ya no sientes nada al ver a las mujeres, verdad?- preguntó Kurumu posando su dedo entre sus propios labios.

-Cierto- respondió Sakura, sentado en el piso, dibujando círculos con su dedo en forma patética.

-Alguien como tú no tiene idea de lo que es estar enamorado. ¡Me lo quitaste!- gritó Kurumu.

Sakura levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se cruzaron.

Kurumu vio a Tsukune enfrente, con los brazos extendidos. Ella corrió hacía él.

-¿Usaste ese poder?- le preguntó Sado a Sakura mientras Kurumu abrazaba a una planta.

-Si ve como sería si Tsukune estaría con ella, se daría cuenta que de verdad no la ama.

Kurumu soltó a la planta y la pateó.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó la sucubu desplegando sus orejas, cola, orejas y uñas -¿Te parece lindo jugar con las emociones de una chica enamorada?

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Sakura –Juro que lo hice por tu bien.

Kurumu atacó. Sado lo defendió con su cuerpo, sin moverse.

Syaoran entrenaba con la espada, mientras Ban practicaba combate.

-No me acostumbro a no ver por un ojo- dijo Mido.

Vio a un muchacho esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Te amo!- le gritó el muchacho.

-¡Ese otro mocoso!- gritó Ban –Está jugando con mi precioso jagan. ¡Es todo! Nos volvemos a buscarlo.

Syaoran no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

-Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino. Le dio la espada al maestro y dejó el dojo. Al retirarse, escuchó una voz.

-¡Espera!

Syaoran se dio vuelta. Una figura masculina roja con largos cabellos amarillos estaba al lado.

-Escuché que fue usted uno de los que mataron al emperador.

-Estaba con ellos.

-Por favor, llévate esto contigo en tu viaje- le dijo mientras le daba un aparato similar a una linterna.

Syaoran la prendió. Resultó ser una espada de láser verde.

-Buen viaje- le dijo, se dio vuelta y se teletransportó en una luz roja.

Ban asaltó el hospital. Tomó a su amigo y a la princesa, ambos inconcientes. Llegó Syaoran.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo Ban prendiendo el aparato.

-Pero, tu amigo no se ha recuperado.

-Estará bien- dijo Ban y abrió el portal –¡Te encontraré, gusano!

Nota de final de capítulo: Tanto Sigma como el sujeto de rojo pertenecen a la saga Megaman X (o Rockman X)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Había una alta estructura, semejante a un edificio, pero tenía una cúpula como la de un palacio árabe. Ocupaba toda una manzana en medio de la ciudad. Varios seres envueltos en capas estaban merodeando. Había gente adentro, asustada.

-¡Son monstruos!- gritó un niño en los brazos de su madre.

Un destello verde partió a una de las criaturas por el torso. Syaoran sostenía firmemente su espada.

Uno de los monstruos desplegó alas negras. La capa se le cayó, mostrando su plumaje oscuro y sus ojos rojos. Una mano le agarró la cara y se la estrujó. Ban Mido lo arrojó contra otro de los monstruos.

-¡Vamos, Poder Tuerto!- gritó Syaoran.

Ban atacó a otros dos. Otro fue contra Syaoran. Sus garras rompieron su propio traje. Syaoran se barrió por el piso y pateó su cabeza. Luego sacó su espada y dio un corte vertical; partiéndolo en dos.

Ban clavó sus dedos en uno de los monstruos. Pateó al otro, retiró su mano y le rompió la rodilla.

-Creo que terminamos- dijo Syaoran.

La gente se les acercó.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo una señora.

-No tienen que agradecérnoslo- dijo Syaoran.

-Pero si quieren colaborar y darnos algo de dinero, se los agradeceremos mucho- dijo Ban.

La princesa Sakura los esperaba en un departamento. Ginji seguía en cama. La puerta se abrió.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Syoran.

-Hicimos un poco de dinero- dijo Ban –Ahora tenemos que gastarlo.

-Nos conviene consumirlo todo. Los objetos nos servirán en cualquier mundo, pero este dinero solo en este- dijo Syaoran.

-Se ve que no entiendes mi idea- dijo Ban –Voy a encontrar al gusano que se quedó con mi ojo. Usaré todo el dinero para lograrlo. Y si no está en este mundo, repetiré en el próximo.

-Pero, ¿y las plumas?

-Esto es prioritario. Nuestros jagans están conectados. Él ya lo usó dos veces hoy. El límite son tres, si lo usa dos más antes de que pasen doce horas más, ambos corremos el riesgo de morir. Y con Ginji en esas condiciones, ¿quién te ayudará a encontrar las plumas?

-Tienes razón- dijo Syaoran.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que te has vuelto bueno con la espada. ¿Las habías usado antes?

-No que yo recuerde, pero no creo que la halla usado antes de los cinco años.

-¿Por qué mencionaste ese tiempo?

-Es hasta donde llegan mis recuerdos. Me encontraron huérfano en la calle.

-Ginji también es huérfano- respondió Ban un poco triste –Bueno, vamos a buscarlo.

En otra dimensión, Sakura estaba en la clase de deportes. Su ritmo era menor que lo normal.

"Aún tengo miedo" pensó. "Si alguien está obsesionado con matar gente con poderes mágicos, quizás vallan tras de mi. Figuro como si cliente, o al menos eso creo. Y con estos ojos de diferente color, llamaré rápido la atención."

La chica de pelo celeste cayó del cielo con alas.

-¡Muere!- gritó.

Sakura fue agarrado rápidamente de la cintura y cargado a los hombros a una gran velocidad; producto de su amigo, Sado.

Le tomó dos horas a Ban Mido para descubrir que los edificios de la ciudad no concordaban en lo más mínimo con el que vio en el jagan del niño. Cuando regresó al departamento, la princesa tenía una pluma entre sus dedos.

-La encontró por si misma- dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno, no fue un viaje completamente en vano- dijo Ban –Vamos nos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Los viajeros llegaron a otro mundo. Tenía un aspecto gótico. Las casas se veían derrumbadas, pero los altos edificios en punta estaban intocables.

-Tampoco es este- dijo Ban.

-¡Espera!- dijo la princesa –Siento mis plumas.

-Te prometo que no nos tomará mucho- le dijo Syaoran a Mido.

-Bueno, démonos prisa.

Ban se aferró a su amigo. La princesa iba adelante, marcándoles el camino.

Finalmente, Sakura se detuvo. Había un palacio adelante, con cuatro cuerdas alrededor, que llevaban como barriletes, cuatro plumas.

-Se ve muy fácil- dijo Ban.

Syaoran saltó por la pared hasta la primera cuerda y la arrancó. Ban lo atajó. La princesa absorbió el premio.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó una niña rubia asomándose.

-Somos del departamento de agricultura, necesitamos sus plumas para medir el viento para ver si será apropiado cultivar calabazas este año- mintió Ban.

-No te lo creerá- susurró Syaoran.

-Se ve muy inocente- dijo Ban.

-¡Berserker!- gritó la niña.

Una criatura humanoide muy alta y musculosa salió por la puerta. Cabello y tez morena, un ojo rojo, solo vestía una armadura como si fuera un short y unos brazaletes de metal. Cargaba con una espada de piedra tan larga como él.

-Otro tuerto. Mocoso, de este me encargo yo- dijo Ban –Ve por lo que viniste.

El gigante cargó contra él. El recuperador esquivó en un salto hacía atrás. Mientras, Syaoran corrió hacía la siguiente pluma, pero la niña adivinó sus intenciones.

-Ataca al otro, Berserker.

El gigante blandeó su espada contra Syoaran. Este prendió la suya. El choque de armas fue monumental.

En medio del destello resplandeciente, el mango del arma de Syaoran dejó su mano. Fue entonces cuando vio la sombra de la serpiente rodeando a Mido.

La garra del rescatador atravesó la espalda de Berseker y sacó los dedos por su pecho. No le salía sangre, pero Ban quedó colgado debido a la enorme altura de la bestia.

-Necesitarás más que eso para vencer a mi sirviente- dijo la niña.

Berseker agarró a Mido con su mano izquierda, lo arrancó de su espalda. Lo estampó contra el piso y lo arrojó contra un muro del palacio.

Syaoran pateó la cabeza del enemigo. Inútil. Ban le arrojó la espada láser. El muchacho la atrapó en el aire y cortó el torso de Berserker. Apenas le causó un tajo.

El muchacho dio un salto y se reagrupó con Mido.

-Es tan fuerte como ese emperador contra el que peleamos- dijo Ban.

Berserker se dirigió contra ellos. Blandió su espada. No se dio cuenta que solo estaba Syaoran adelante, quien esquivó con su agilidad de siempre.

Una bola de viento que atacaba a la bestia fue detenida por la espada en el momento oportuno. La bola de aire tratase del veloz garrazo de Mido, que esta vez no le fue tan efectivo.

-Es raro, este no es un robot- dijo Ban –Lo comprobé cuando lo atravesé en mi ataque anterior.

Ban volvió a desaparecer. Su mano apareció en el cuello de la niña.

-¡Detente o ella está muerta!

Syaoran quedó sorprendido por la estrategia, más por la crueldad que por inteligencia.

Fueron unos fríos segundos muy largos, hasta que Berserker agarró el cuello de Syaoran.

-Estamos en la misma situación- dijo Ilia.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros. Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. La princesa estaba deslizándose por la pared con un piolín con otra pluma.

En ese segundo de distracción, Ban soltó a la niña y como un relámpago atacó la muñeca de Berserker, haciendo que suelte a su amigo.

Syaoran se barrió y puso su espada en el cuello de la niña.

-No lo harás- susurró Ilia.

Syaoran siguió y agarró a la princesa Sakura en sus brazos.

-No debes arriesgarte así- dijo Syaoran.

-Y todavía quedan dos más- dijo Ban.

-Ya las agarré- dijo Sakura.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Ban -Bueno, Syaoran, toma a Ginji y programa la máquina.

Berserker miró fijamente a Mido.

-_Aliméntate, llena tus colmillos de veneno_.

-¡Berserker!- gritó la niña.

Los ojos de los tuertos se cruzaron. La bestia se vio en un jardín, con árboles de manzanas doradas y criaturas, mitad hombre mitad cabra, paseando. Por supuesto, el niño de mismo nombre que la princesa, en otro mundo, vio la ilusión y se asustó.

En ese lapso, Ban dio un garrazo. Destrozó la espada de su enemigo, y del mismo golpe lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo. Luego corrió hacía Syaoran y los otros.

-Ya casi está listo- dijo Syaoran.

Mido sintió en su espalda el rugido de la bestia. Berseker atacó son todas sus fuerzas.

Ban saltó.

-¿Ya pasó un minuto?- se preguntó.

Berserker pisó el transportador. Una pluma salió de este y entró en el cuerpo de la princesa.

-¡No!- gritó Syaoran –Ya no podremos regresar.

-No recuerdo esa puerta- dijo Ilia, viendo que en su palacio había una doble puerta, que combinaba perfectamente pero que no era suya. Lo raro, es que no estaba en sus muros, sino que afuera.

Se abrieron. Ginji había desaparecido y en su lugar había un niño de trece años con ojos de diferentes colores y sus palmas juntas.

-Lo logré- dijo el joven Sakura Kusakabe -Abrí la puerta.

Ban corrió y tomó a la princesa y Syaoran.

-Después arreglamos cuentas- dijo pasando atrás de Sakura.

-¡Berserker!- gritó la niña.

-¡Cáyate, por favor!- gritó Ban.

El monstruo se abalanzó, pero Sakura volvió a dar un aplauso seco. Las puertas se cerraron en medio de Berseker. El poderoso grosor de estas lo aplastaron.

Nota de final de capítulo: Si no quedó claro, eran personajes de Fate/Stay Night.


	12. Chapter 12

Sus caminos se han cruzado. Si en el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es rey; entonces en el de los tuertos, el de ojos de distinto color es el presidente. Ginji había desaparecido, y en medio de la nada, el muchacho de mismo nombre que la princesa abrió una puerta y cruzaron.

Capítulo 12

En otro lado, la puerta se abrió y los cuatro salieron.

-Creo que ya no podrás arreglar cuentas con él- dijo Sakura.

-Eso te lo decía a ti- respondió Mido –Te quedaste con mi ojo.

-Ah, cierto. Recuerda, no podemos usar el jagan más de tres veces entre los dos.

-Eso ya lo sé- refunfuño Ban -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Sakura.

-Igual que la princesa- dijo Syaoran.

-La bruja me dijo algo de esto.

-¿Hablas de la Bruja de las Dimensiones?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Yuko, trabajaba para ella- dijo Sakura –Aparentemente tengo alguna conexión con tu amigo, por eso pude encontrarlos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Ban.

-Vi por mi ojo un monstruo horrible, así que junté mis manos, no estoy muy seguro de por qué lo hice. Luego cambié de lugar con ese chico rubio.

-¿Él está bien?

-Si. Debe estar en mi casa.

-Hay muchos misterios en cada mundo- dijo Ban mirando las estrellas.

-Pero, los dos son del mismo mundo- dijo Syaoran.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Ban.

-Las personas se repiten en cada universo, pero la Bruja de las Dimensiones es única y ambos son de su dimensión.

-Bueno, al menos Ginji podrá descansar, pero tú tendrás que completar su trabajo.

-Así es- respondió Sakura –Equivalencia de intercambio.

-Lo que digas. Ya no podemos movernos entre mundos, así que te necesitaremos.

-Haré lo que pueda, aunque no estoy seguro de hasta cuanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ban.

La princesa se cayó al piso.

-Cuando fui a buscarlos, el precio de mi viaje fue el viaje de su amigo. Cuando vinimos todos para acá, esta chica debió pagar con su energía. Debe ser muy poderosa.

-Mientras las plumas estén en su cuerpo, ella se recuperará- dijo Syaoran.

Caminaron por la ciudad. Tenía un aspecto de que acababa de llegar la era del vapor. Por suerte, encontraron un afiche con información útil.

"Torneo de artes marciales. Primer premio: Cincuenta mil monedas de oro y una corona."

En la imagen, se veía claramente que la corona tenía una pluma decorándola.

-Mocoso nuevo, esa pluma es lo que buscamos- explicó Ban –¿Sabes pelear en combate?

-No.

-Entonces seremos el otro mocoso y yo.

-¿Vamos a participar?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Por supuesto. La pluma es el premio.

-Me parece raro que no quieras ir y robarla como esa vez.

-Solo por la pluma, la robaría. Pero hay cincuenta mil monedas de oro en esto; y no importa a que lugar vallas, el oro siempre vale mucho.

Para estos dos muchachos, los combates no fueron difíciles. Al llegar a la semifinal, tuvieron que enfrentarse.

-Escucha, mocoso, no sabemos quien nos esperará en la final, así que demos lo mejor en esta pelea, para que el más indicado venza al que está primero- dijo Ban.

Tras dicho esto sonó la campana. En un rápido ataque casi simultáneo, el garrazo de Ban fue detenido por la patada de Syaoran.

Ban le dio una patada, pero corrió la misma suerte. En ese impacto de pierna con pierna, el recuperador lo agarró y lo lanzó afuera del cuadrilátero.

-Es increíble lo rápido que te has acostumbrado a pelear con un ojo solo- alabó Syaoran mientras anunciaban su derrota.

-La final se realizará mañana- dijo Sakura leyendo el instructivo –A los finalistas les dan una noche de estadía en una posada, vamos a dormir.

Ban no podía dormir. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. "Ese chico, ¿quién es exactamente y qué relación tiene conmigo?"

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Miró el reloj de la habitación iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, que indicaba que era la media noche.

"¿A qué hora se acuestan en este mundo?" pensó y se vistió.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

Ban escuchó un deslice. Bajó la mirada y vio una pluma pasando por debajo de la puerta. Tenía el símbolo que indicaba que era una de las que buscaba. La tomó y abrió la puerta.

Una chica encapuchada entró. Sus ojos revelaban timidez.

-Mi nombre es Chii. ¿Las están buscando, cierto?

-Así es. Trabajo en un servicio de recuperación. Los Get Backers.

-¿Ustedes, recuperan cosas perdidas?- preguntó la chica –Necesito que me traigan algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Chii se quitó la capucha. Mido se asombró al ver las extrañas orejas que tenía la chica, y posteriormente, sus ojos se clavaron en sus glándulas.

-Necesito que recuperen un collar que se llevó un ladrón.

-Mire, somos costosos, ¿me entiende?

-El pago será esa pluma que te entregué.

-No eres tan tonta como pareces. ¡Mocoso!

Syaoran y el joven Sakura se despertaron.

-Tú no, ¡el que se quedó con mi ojo!

Syaoran volvió a acostarse.

-Tenemos trabajo y como suplente de Ginji me acompañarás.

Chii guió a Ban y Sakura entre los faroles de las calles.

Finalmente se detuvo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarles.

-¿De qué se trata?- indagó Ban.

Lentamente, Chii se dio vuelta. -¿Ustedes mataron a los homúnculos?

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Ban.

La chica alargó sus dedos. Como de un latigazo, los postes a su alrededor se cortaron.

-Greed (codicia), Gluttony (gula) y Warth (ira) están muertos. ¿Fueron ustedes?- preguntó Chii con unos ojos que no mostraban furia.

-Escucha- dijo Ban sudando –Somos viajeros de dimensiones, y en cada mundo hay gente igual a nosotros, debes estarnos confundiendo.

Los dedos se posaron en la frente de Ban.

-Entonces, si fueron ustedes- dijo Chii –Yo soy Lust (lujuria).

-No me hables de eso- dijo Sakura.

-Un emperador robot y un hombre bestial con una espada gigante- dijo Lust.

-¿Sigma y Berserker?- preguntó Ban.

-Siempre olvido los nombres que adoptaron Greed y Warth.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Ban y se alejó.

Chii volvió a estirar sus dedos contra ellos. Sakura aplaudió.

La puerta apareció y se abrió, pero Lust no se detuvo. Sus largas uñas se enredaron con las de Kurumu.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ban.

-Una sucubu- respondió Sakura.

Kurumu dio un rápido movimiento y se quitó los dedos de Lust de encima. Desplegó sus alas y voló contra la enemiga. Chii volvió a atacar, pero Kurumu dio un garrazo, incluso mejor en apariencia al de Mido, posando sus garras en el cuello.

Chii estaba atada en hotel de Ban y los otros.

-¿Quiénes son los homúnculos?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Nuestro padre nos mandó a varios universos para conquistar. Yo tenía la misión de encontrar a los que interferían.

-Ya veo- dijo Ban –Y sabías lo de las plumas, por eso organizaste el torneo.

-¿Ella lo organizó?- preguntó el joven Sakura.

-He notado algo- dijo Ban –En los mundos que encontramos más plumas, habían homúnculos. En el de Sigma, en el de Berserker; y en este hasta ahora, hay dos, la que nos dio y la del premio.

-Es verdad- dijo Syaoran –Pero, en el mundo de ustedes habían dos plumas y no encontramos ningún homúnculo.

-¡El fantasma!- dijeron Ban y Sakura a coro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Un espíritu que se devoraba todo- dijo Sakura –Con mi amigo Sado lo destruimos.

-Y si Sakura viene del mismo mundo que yo y Ginji, todo encaja- dijo Ban.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Syaoran –La esencia de los homúnculos atrae a las plumas y estas a nosotros.

-Pero, ¿qué son exactamente?- preguntó Ban.

-No se los diré- dijo Chii liberándose de las cuerdas.

Una espada azul partió su cabeza. Lust se rompió como un vidrio. Natsuhiko Miroku era el responsable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Mido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ban enojado.

-Lo mismo que ustedes. Viajo por los mundos para luchar contra estos homúnculos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Ellos amenazan al universo, y como trabajo en un servicio de protección, mi deber es protegerlo.

-¿La bruja te dio el poder de viajar por las dimensiones?- preguntó Sakura –Entonces, tuviste que pagar un precio.

-No es de su incumbencia. ¿Quieren que los lleve al próximo mundo?

-Sería conveniente- dijo Sakura –Cuando traje a la sucubu tuve que pagar un precio, aunque no se que.

-¿Qué es una sucubu?- preguntó Kurumu.

-Sus recuerdos- dijo Ban riéndose –Pagó con sus recuerdos.

-Bueno, yo los llevo gratis- dijo Natsuhiko.

-Si nos llevas con el próximo homúnculo encontraremos más plumas- dijo Ban –Pero primero, quiero terminar con el torneo.

Al día siguiente, Mido se encontraba en el cuadrilátero. Estaba solo con el réferi. El público se impacientaba.

-¡Nadie va a aparecer!- gritó Natsuhiko –Lust era la otra finalista.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ban –Bueno, en ese caso, denme el trofeo.

Se acercó una mujer escasa de ropa y le entregó la bolsa y la corona. Ban se la sacó, le dio la pluma a la princesa y guardó la corona.

-Ya tienes lo que querías- dijo Natsuhiko -¿Ya nos vamos?

-Primero, voy a comprar mucha comida- anunció Ban.

Gastó una pequeña parte de la ganancia en pescado, fruta y demás.

-Ya, vámonos- dijo Ban.

-Ya era hora- dijo Natsuhiko e hizo aparecer una grita en forma de lágrima en el aire.

Ban se acercó al oído de Syaoran.

-Te di mucho tiempo, ¿averiguaste algo?- preguntó Ban.

-Todos los que lo vieron me dijeron que este hombre estaba muy interesado en encontrar a la campeona, Chii, y desafiarla. Algunos aseguraban que tenía intenciones de matarla. Tal vez podamos confiar en él.

-Pero estaba muy desesperado en que lo acompañemos, es raro en él. No le bajes la guardia.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?- preguntó Kurumu.

-Es un portal para viajar a otro mundo- respondió la princesa.

-Escucha, Natsuhiko- dijo Ban –Antes de partir, quisiera hablar con tu otra personalidad.

-No puede en estos momentos- dijo Natsuhiko.

-Es muy raro que no peleara contra nosotros esa vez en el castillo.

-Él no tenía ganas de pelear, es todo.

-Me pregunto que le habrás dado a la Bruja de las Dimensiones para que te diera el poder de viajar entre mundos- dijo Ban.

Los seis atravesaron la gota.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El campo ardía en llamas por una batalla que ya había pasado. El joven Sakura y Kurumu estaban aterrorizados tomándose de las manos unos a otros. La princesa Sakura se aferró a Syaoran.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Syaoran.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste?- gritó Ban.

-Este es el poder de los homúnculos y de quien los gobierna. Me contrataron para eliminarlos. ¿Están conmigo?

-Primero debemos buscar sobrevivientes- dijo Syaoran.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Natsuhiko –En cualquier momento, lo que pasó por aquí puede volver.

Syaoran lo vio venir, y con un rápido desenvaine, bloqueo el ataque. Una espada lo había amenazado con cortar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el espadachín.

-Somos viajeros que…- contestaba Syaoran hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Natsuhiko –Solo vine por Sloth (pereza), para matarlo.

-¡Toya!- gritó la princesa -¿Eres tú?

-Si- respondió el espadachín -¿tú quien eres?

-No es el mismo Toya que conoces- le dijo Syaoran –Este es de un mundo diferente.

-¿Encontraste sobrevivientes, Toya?- preguntó un chico canoso con anteojos que llegaba.

-Son Toya y Yukito, es como la vez que los vi en el mundo de Sigma- dijo la princesa.

-La cosa es así- dijo Natsuhiko –Necesito que me digan donde se encuentra el enemigo. Si no me lo dicen.

Natsuhiko sacó su espada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- gritó Kurumu.

-No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia- dijo Syaoran –Todos estamos del mismo bando. Les pagaremos por cualquier información.

Syaoran puso su mano en la bolsa de Ban.

-¿Aceptan oro?

-Por supuesto- dijo Toya.

Syaoran le dio un par de monedas.

-¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó Ban –Es oro auténtico.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Toya enojado.

Las monedas eran doradas de un lado, del otro se veía cáscara de coco.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ban.

-Se ve que no lo saben- dijo Yukito cerrando los ojos –En este país, desde hace un tiempo, los algunos objetos son inestables y pueden mezclarse con facilidad. No sabemos cuando ocurre ni por qué.

-¿O sea que toda nuestra comida y riqueza se arruinó?- preguntó Mido.

-Eso parece- respondió Toya.

-Con gusto nos ayudaremos mutuamente para vencer a Sloth- dijo Yukito.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Ban enérgico –Y traigamos esas plumas.

Toya y Yukito los llevaron hasta una fortaleza. Consistía en un gran muro.

-Así que el gran jefe detrás de esta guerra está detrás. Con todas las fuerzas en el frente, no me sorprende que la haya dejado desprotegida.

En la entrada principal, había varios guardias.

-Si atacamos de frente, podrán sonar la alarma- dijo Syaoran –Y no podemos depender de que Kurumu nos lleve por aire.

-Esto será lo que haremos- le dijo Ban a Sakura –Los miraremos al mismo tiempo y trataremos de usar nuestro jagan juntos, como uno, así durará un minuto y no medio. No sé si es posible, pero si en este mundo todo se combina, quizás.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, Sakura y Ban miraron a los guardias, pero ellos no los miraban.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Sakura -¡Por aquí!

Su deseo se cumplió. Cuando voltearon la cabeza, todos fueron envueltos en un país de dulces y chocolates.

El pequeño escuadrón de Ban corrió rápidamente atrás de los hipnotizados vigilantes. Syaoran forzó la puerta con su espada y entraron.

-Fue muy fácil- dijo Ban -¿Qué fue eso del chocolate?

-No era mi idea- dijo Sakura.

-Yo lo hice- dijo Kurumu –Tengo el poder de causar ilusiones con mi encanto.

Adentro, un ejército de robots los esperaba. Eran un poco más altos que una persona y tenían brazos regordetes, con cañones.

-Esto es malo- dijo Ban -¿Tienen robots en su mundo?

-¿Qué es un robot?- preguntó Yukito.

La princesa se puso a llorar. Los robots apuntaron.

Dos bolas de fuego cayeron del cielo e impactaron sobre los robots del frente.

-Sabía que había una damisela en peligro- dijo una figura en lo alto.

-¡Es él!- gritó Toya y luego se dirigió a Yukito –Ni lo pienses.

Un niño rubio bajó del muro.

-¿No es el mismo chico que vimos la vez que conocimos a Natsuhiko?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Soy Rokuro- dijo el niño armado con dos grandes pistolas.

Aprovechando las llamas, Toya y Yukito atacaron con sus espadas a los robots sin hacerles mucho daño. En eso, Syaoran saltó adelante y con su sable cortó las piernas de los enemigos.

Ban corrió a gran velocidad y uno de ellos.

Natsuhiko miró a la sucubu, que ya se había transformado.

-¿Puedes llevarme a lo alto?- preguntó.

La chica lo agarró y levantó vuelo. Fueron un blanco fácil para los disparos de los robots, pero el sable del muchacho se ocupó de ellos.

Había un joven con una túnica en medio de los robots. Natsuhiko se soltó de Kurumu y cayó en picada. Los robots le atacaron, pero el chico los cortó.

-¡Quítate eso!- ordenó Natsuhiko.

-Por fin me has encontrado- dijo el muchacho sacándose la capa.

Ban le rompió la cabeza a un robot cercano y pudo escucharlo.

-¡Yukihiko!- gritó Natsuhiko al verlo.

"¿Será ese su hermano?" pensó Ban "Ginji dijo que los dos compartían el cuerpo"

-Parece que tu nuevo amigo está algo nervioso- dijo Yukihiko muy tranquilo.

-Entonces, ¿le entregaste a tu hermano a la bruja a cambio de poder viajar por las dimensiones?- preguntó Ban mientras los robots lo hacían alejarse de los hermanos.

-Algo así, pero no fue a la bruja- dijo Natsuhiko atacando, pero su hermano le lanzó la espada de la luna nueva, la cual fue esquivada.

-Conozco todos tus ataques- dijo Natsuhiko.

-Fue otra persona con quien hizo el trato- dijo Yukihiko mientras la espada que había arrojado se expandía en una luz blanca –Esa persona me convirtió en este homúnculo.

La luz alcanzó a Natsuhiko y sucumbió.

-Me abandonaste, pero gané poderes que me dieron una tremenda ventaja, capaz de asesinar cualquier cosa- dijo mientras esa luz se apagaba.

-¡Era tu hermano!- gritó Syaoran pateando a otro robot.

-Y no se molesten en usar su jagan, me he implantado resistencia a eso- dijo Sloth -Sabía que vendrían, así que me traje los robots de Greed.

Las bolas de fuego destruyeron un par de robots más.

-Se ve que no tenemos otra opción- le dijo Yukito a Rokuro –Toya, perdóname.

-Hay dos mujeres en peligro y el enemigo parece muy fuerte- dijo Rokuro y lo miró a Yukito.

Los dos se dieron la mano. Se separaron, hicieron un baile con los pies, giraron los brazos haciendo dos arcos y se tocaron con los dedos índices.

-¿Qué han hecho?- preguntó Ban.

Toya se tapó la cara con la mano.

-Me juró que nunca lo haría.

Los robots vieron eso y atacaron todos juntos, pero una especie de campo de fuerza se los impidió.

-Ya no soy Yukito ni Rokuro, soy la fusión entre ellos y he despertado para iluminar sus almas- dijo flotando mágicamente –Pueden llamarme, Nagisa Kaworu.

(Nota: Así es, este es el de Evangelion)

Kaworu levantó su mano. Uno de los robots que estaba en el piso se levantó.

-Por favor, no le ataquen.

Este robot se lanzó contra los otros.

-¿Quién rayos es?- preguntó Ban.

Kaworu levitó hacía el homúnculo mientras tarareaba el himno a la alegría. Los robots le dispararon con más frecuencia, pero estos esquivaban al muchacho.

-No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia- dijo Kaworu y otro robot se levantó y disparó a Sloth, pero una luz que salió de este la desvió.

-Parece que a ninguno nos gusta movernos- dijo Yukihiko y le lanzó su espada como le había hecho a su hermano.

Kaworu lo vio con sus ojos rojos. La espada fue encerrada en un escudo que parecía estar hecho de hexágonos invisibles. La luz se contuvo ahí adentro.

-Lo que vive debe vivir, al menos por ahora, pero lo que atenta contra eso, eres tú- dijo Kaworu.

Sloth despidió un brillo. Kaworu se defendió con sus brazos. Su piel se estaba quemando.

Un robot levantó la mano y le arrojó la espada de Natsuhiko al fusionado. Kaworu la atrapó.

-Lo siento- dijo y atacó en picada –Tú tienes un fragmento de una alma en otro cuerpo, te será imposible atravesar la mía.

Lo atravesó. Kaworu quedó adelante, dividiéndose en dos masas de energía. Se materializaron como Yukito y Rokuro, inconcientes.

-Bien hecho- dijo Sloth –Antes de irme, como ya nada importa, vayan atrás, hay una máquina que los llevará con el que está detrás de todo.

Sloth, también conocido como Miroku Yukihiko, fue destruido al igual que Lust y los anteriores. Los robots dejaron de moverse.

Toya corrió a socorrer a su amigo.

-Creo que ya hicimos mucho aquí- dijo Ban –Por eso él quería detener a los homúnculos, quería llegar a él. Pagar por lo que había hecho.

-Mido- llamó la Princesa –No quiero que esto siga así. Sé que lo contratamos para recuperar mis plumas, pero- se puso a llorar –no quiero que estas tragedias continúen.

-No sé que planea el que está detrás de todo, pero, se metió con los chicos equivocados- anunció Ban.

-¿Vamos a ir?- preguntó el joven Sakura, saliendo de atrás de un árbol.

-Ya derribamos unos cuantos de esos homúnculos, podemos con unos más.

-Pero, técnicamente fuimos nosotros quienes derrotamos a este- dijo Sakura.

-¿Eso cambia algo?

-Vamos todos- dijo Kurumu.

Ban, Syaoran, Sakura, Sakura y Kurumu corrieron hacía la máquina.

-Visitaremos un último mundo- dijo Ban.

Entraron a la puerta indicada. Había muchas plumas alrededor, que fueron absorbidas mágicamente por la princesa. Esta no se desmayó.

Había una puerta al frente. Pasaron.


	14. Chapter 14

Los héroes se dirigen hacía la batalla final.

Capítulo 14

Una habitación muy extraña los esperaba. Un hombre con un monóculo y patillas estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Lo he visto en mis sueños- dijo la princesa –¡Es el hombre que dispersó mis plumas!

-Creo que llegamos a la raíz del problema- dijo Ban –Así que él estaba detrás de todo.

-¡Espera!- gritó Syaoran –Mírenlo de cerca.

Caminaron despacio y observaron la espada clavada en el pecho que tenía.

-Lleva ahí unos días- dijo otro anciano acercándose –Debería haberlo limpiado.

El anciano juntó sus manos y luego al cadáver. Kurumu se tapó los ojos al ver la sangre salpicar. Luego volvió a juntar sus manos y convirtió la espada en un cetro y sosteniéndolo firmemente.

-Sean bienvenidos, mis temerarios enemigos.

-¡Habla de una vez!- gritó Ban -¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿No es lo suficientemente simple para ti?- preguntó el anciano y volvió a juntar las manos y tocó el suelo. Una hola de la cerámica del piso se abrió paso y sacó una boca. Atacó a Ban y Syaoran, pero estos alcanzaron saltar.

-Este sujeto de recién, Fei Wong Reed dispersó las plumas de la princesa para detenerme.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la princesa.

-Acaso- razonó Ban –¿Planeó que Syaoran emprendiera un viaje para buscar los recuerdos y terminara peleando contra los homúnculos?

-Me perdí- dijo el joven Sakura –Todavía no entiendo bien esto; ¿eran las plumas o los recuerdos?

-¡No te metas!- ordenó Ban.

-La bruja trabajó en conjunto con Reed, pero se ve que por la propia decisión del muchacho, sus planes se realizaron de otra manera. Parece que en muy pocos días entrenó a otro ser fuerte.

Todos dudaron por un minuto, incluyendo el mismo anciano.

-Como sea, no seré yo contra quien pelearán- dijo el viejo –Por suerte, hace muchos años, logré extraer un órgano de un niño con cualidades innatas de pelea.

Volvió a aplaudir y tocó un sector del piso. Se levantó como un ascensor una cúpula con un chico adentro, del que solo se veía su silueta.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Syaoran –¡Es mi ojo!

Ban se enojó y atacó. El viaje palmeó y tocó las patas del sillón. Estas se estiraron y como las ramas de los árboles agarraron a Mido.

-Llegó el momento para que te preparé- dijo el anciano –Toma mi orgullo.

Juntó sus manos y tocó la cúpula. Una sustancia más clara que la sangre pasó através del agua, llegando hasta el muchacho. Abrió sus ojos y de una piña rompió el gran frasco en el que estaba. El viejo volvió a juntar sus manos y convirtió su báculo en una espada diferente a la original y se la dio. Esta criatura era igual a Syaoran.

-Ve por ellos, Pride (orgullo).

El homúnculos se abalanzó sobre Ban, pero este rompio lo que lo tenía y esquivó. Pride siguió de largo hasta encontrase con Kurumu. La chica sacó sus garras, pero Pride espadeó muy rápido. La sucubu cayó inconciente.

-¡Kurumu!- gritó el joven Sakura –No lo entiendo. Fred me contó historias de su abuelo con los homúnculos, que estos se hacían de otra forma; cuando un alquimista trataba de devolverle la vida a un humano.

-¿Sabías todo eso?- preguntó Ban mientras atacaba a Pride. Lo miró a los ojos, pero la criatura no reaccionó a su jagan. En ese descuido, el homúnculo lo cortó con su espada.

-Hay varios mundos donde se puede realizar la alquimia- dijo el anciano –Este es diferente al que proviene ese sujeto.

Syaoran atacó al que era igual a él. Saltaron y chocaron espadas en el aire, pero Pride se agarró de la espada de láser y con una patada más ágil que las que hacía el otro, le atacó los riñones y le clavó su espada. Luego le quitó la espada láser.

Syaoran cayó y la princesa fue a socorrerlo. Pride blandía ambas espadas en un presumido espectáculo.

-Cometiste un error- dijo el joven Sakura mirando fijamente al anciano –Hablaste de más.

Sakura chochó sus manos y tocó el suelo. Una ola se abalanzó sobre Pride y el anciano.

-¡Alquimia sin círculos!- dijo el viejo –Era verdad, entonces.

Sakura corrió. Aplaudió y tocó una de las patas deformadas del sillón. Hizo una espada dorada. Una figura salió de la tierra, que tardó un segundo en calificarlo como Pride y no Syaoran, llevando las dos espadas.

Sakura sostuvo su espada con los dedos índice y mayor, tocó sus otra mano, luego la espada. Esta se estiró atacando a Pride, pero la cortó con la espada de láser.

Sin la espada dorada en sus manos, Sakura palmeó y transmutó el piso. Una gran mano de piedra salió de ella hacía Pride, golpéandolo, lo que provocó que suelte la espada láser.

Syaoran se levantó y agarró su arma. Pride seguía sobre el puño de piedra gigante. Syaoran saltó contra él.

Sakura volvió a palmear y transmutó el brazo de piedra en cuatro cadenas del mismo material que agarraron las extremidades del homúnculo. Syaoran no dudó en partirlo por la mitad.

-Fue destruido el último- dijo Syaoran.

-Los pecados capitales son siete- corrigió Sakura –Aún nos queda uno.

-Es cierto- dijo el viejo –Tal vez tenga que pelear yo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta pelea?- preguntó Syaoran tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Yo era un rey muy poderoso. Lo quería todo y lo obtuve. Me convertí en el rey de la nación más poderosa conocida. Pero del horizonte de las aguas llegaron de otros países, me era imposible obtenerlo todo. Más aún cuando me enteré de otras dimensiones.

-Creí que habías dado tus pecados capitales para hacer tus homúnculos, ¿cómo es que sientes esa codicia todavía?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Ya no la siento. Me despojé de mis pecados capitales, así que solo obro por inercia, podría decirse.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó la princesa.

-Y tú, ya es momento de que lo recuerdes- le dijo el anciano a ella -¡Envy (envidia)!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el joven Sakura justo antes de recibir una patada por la espalda.

La princesa hizo verdes sus cabellos y después de haberle pegado al muchacho de mismo nombre dio una sonrisa, mientras todo su cuerpo adaptaba otra forma.

-Lo había olvidado, padre.

-¡Princesa Sakura!- gritó Syaoran.

-Ella tomó su lugar antes de que partieras en tu viaje- dijo el anciano –Después de que Fei Wong Reed dispersara las plumas de tu princesa, el sacerdote se encargó de llevarte a ver a la bruja. Pero no todos los viajes dimensionales son rápidos.

-En el camino tomé su lugar- dijo Envy.

-Pero, ¿por qué no nos mataste y nos dejaste eliminar a los otros homúnculos?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Perdóname, padre, mi objetivo era matar a la bruja, pero apenas llegamos lanzó un hechizo que borró mis recuerdos.

-Era muy molesta, por eso la eliminé personalmente- dijo el anciano.

-Pero, nos ayudaste- dijo Syaoran.

-Fueron las plumas- respondió Envy –Estas malditas plumas que entraban a mi cuerpo y me daban los recuerditos de tu novia. Cualquiera se hubiera confundido en mi lugar. Y todavía me veo en ellos.

Envy hizo de su brazo un hacha y cargó contra Syaoran. Este estaba preparado pero, la cara de su enemigo volvió a ser la de la princesa. Con el otro brazo hecho una maza, lo atravesó.

-Sigo siendo tu Sakura después de todo- dijo Envy –Tengo el poder de cambiar de la forma de mi cuerpo- mientras hablaba asimiló la forma de la princesa nuevamente.

-Pero eso no es lo importante- dijo Syaoran en su agonía.

-¿Me vas a decir que esas cosas de alma son las que cuentan?- preguntó Envy -¿Qué te crees que tengo dentro de mi? Las plumas, los recuerdos, el corazón de la princesa. Ella tiene el cuerpo vacío, yo soy más ella que ella- dijo y pateó a Syaoran, quien seguía conciente, pero con grandes fallas de motricidad.

-No te ciegues por tu envidia- ordenó el anciano –Ve por tus hermanos.

Envy cambió de forma de vuelta y se acercó al joven Sakura.

-¿Viste la puerta, verdad?- preguntó Envy con falsa dulzura.

Sakura se enojó y antes de hacer lo de siempre, látigos que salieron de los brazos de Envy lo amarraron.

-Como es riesgoso usarlo conmigo, te vamos a utilizar- dijo el anciano poniéndose junto a ellos y juntó sus manos.

-Pasaremos por la puerta que abriste, la auténtica- dijo Envy.

El viejo tocó a Sakura y Envy. Hubo un resplandor y ella quedó con mirada perdida.

-Está viajando al lugar donde van los homúnculos al ser destruidos, a recuperar mis pecados capitales para regenerarlos.

El viaje astral de Envy empezó atravesando una puerta. Adelante, en una habitación blanca y sin gravedad, pudo contemplar las almas (o fragmentos de una) de los homúnculos, sobre todo Sloth y Warth. Posteriormente vio pasar a Greed.

-¡Todos vengan!- gritó Envy –Los llevaré devuelta.

Un mazazo le llegó a la cabeza astral. Una criatura femenina que la volvió a atacar.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó Envy –No puedes estar aquí, solo yacen los pecados capitales que…- dio una pausa –Será posible que seas…

La criatura astral volvió a atacar, partiendo, literalmente y por la cintura, a Envy en dos.

-La lujuria del muchacho- dijo Envy –Acaso, ¿entregó su virilidad a la puerta?

En el mundo físico, Envy se desplomó. Se rompió como todos los homúnculos, pero de su cuerpo, salieron una gran cantidad de plumas. Eran todas las que había recolectado en el viaje.

-La venciste- dijo el anciano –Perdí a todos mis peones, así que, tendré que matarlos a todos yo mismo.

Una de las plumas pasó cerca de Ban Mido. El roce mágico provocó que despertara.

-¡Esto no termina!- gritó y en un segundo agarró del cuello al anciano y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?- preguntó Ban.

-Hace mucho que dejé de ser humano. Mientras era rey, absorbí una fuerza mágica para ser más fuerte, y ahora que he perdido mis pecados capitales, soy solo eso.

El viajo aplaudió. Mido lo soltó y esquivó sus manos.

Sakura despertó y chocó sus manos. Transmutó el piso en una ola más grande que las anteriores. Syaoran fue levantado por ese movimiento. Sostuvo su espada como pudo. En lo alto de la ola se reunió con Sakura, todo en un segundo. Ambos sostuvieron la espada.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Sakura.

Ban agarró el cuello del viejo. Cayeron Sakura y Syaoran con la espada y se la clavaron en el pecho.

Sakura volvió a palmear y tocó el arma. Hubo una pequeña explosión que dejó una quemadura sin sangre en el cuerpo del anciano.

-De verdad, no es humano- dijo Syaoran.

Sakura palmeó nuevamente y abrió la puerta ante todos.

-¡Te devuelvo lo que nunca debió salir a la luz!- proclamó Sakura.

Unos tentáculos salieron de la puerta y se llevaron al viejo.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicitó Ban.

-Hay más- explicó Sakura –Equivalencia de intercambio; dimos algo, todos juntos, así que nos toca algo a cambio de igual valor.

De la puerta salió una chica fantasmal que se convirtió en una pequeña esfera y fue hacía el Sakura.

-¡Mi virilidad!- gritó.

Salió otra esfera hacía Sakura, pero se desvió y fue con Mido. Al entrar a su cuerpo, Ban se sacó el parche. Tenía un nuevo ojo, de color marrón.

-Mi ojo ahora es tuyo- dijo Sakura.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Syaoran.

Justo antes de que se juntaran ambas puertas, volvieron a abrirse. Otra chica salió, pero no era astral.

-Es el cuerpo de la princesa- dijo Mido.

-El anciano debió haberla ofrecido a la puerta, posiblemente a cambio de los materiales para hacer a un homúnculo- dijo Sakura, un tanto dudoso.

La princesa llegó a los brazos de Syaoran. Las plumas que se habían dispersado por la habitación revolotearon hacía la princesa. Abrió los ojos.

-Syaoran- dijo sonriendo.

-Esa es la risa que recuerdo- dijo el muchacho –la que la otra no podía imitar. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Te amo- le dijo la princesa –Llevo tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

La habitación comenzó a derrumbarse. La puerta a quebrarse.

Todo se estaba volviendo blanco. Syaoran y la princesa comenzaron a alejarse del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-Parece que al devolver a ese viejo, las dimensiones están volviendo a equilibrarse, eso quiere decir, cada quien para la suya.

-Entonces, hasta luego- se despidió Syaoran.

-Nos vemos, mocoso- dijo Ban –Un momento, ¿significa que no me van a pagar?

El blanco se volvió más fuerte.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ban despertó junto a Sakura en medio de un terreno baldío.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó.

-¿Qué extrañó?- dijo Sakura –Esta debería ser la tienda de Yuko, pero ya no puedo verla.

Kurumu pateó a Sakura.

-Eso fue por haberme hecho ver a Tsukune cuando no estaba y por hacerme hacer ese viajecito con ustedes mientras Moka y las demás toman ventaja sobre mí.

La sucubu se fue.

-Parece que nuestras heridas sanaron- dijo Ban.

-Las mías volvieron a abrirse.

Mientras, en otro mundo. Syaoran y Sakura estaban paseando por el reino.

-¡Princesa!- gritó el sacerdote Yukito –Mire lo que he encontrado.

Le dio una canasta llena de plumas.

-Son las que te faltaban, ¿no es así?- preguntó.

-Los mundos se arreglaron y todo regresó al que le pertenecía, por eso las plumas aparecieron aquí- dijo Syaoran y la princesa las incorporó. Luego se abalanzó sobre Syaoran y le dio un beso antes de quedar desmayada.

Ban volvió al café junto con el niño.

-¡Ban!- gritó Ginji -¡Volviste!

-Creíste que te dejaría a ti, con toda la diversión de ser un recuperador.

-Y con toda la cuenta- dijo Pore.

-Sado- saludó Sakura a su amigo que estaba también allí.

-Y, Ban, ¿completaste la misión?- preguntó Ginji.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y nos pagaron?

-Bueno, eso, no- respondió Ban –Pero ganamos un nuevo miembro en nuestro equipo que va a hacer todas las tareas difíciles- dijo señalando a Sakura.

-Yo, ¿por qué?

-Habías tomado el lugar de Ginji. Además, aún tienes mi jagan; ni hablar que te deje andar por ahí con eso.

-Bueno, aún necesito dinero.

Fue cuando brindaron, al mismo tiempo que Syaoran en su mundo, por el equipo y por la restauración de los mundos.

Nota de final: Ha sido un largo vieja, mezclando historias y personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist, Rosario + Vampire, Get Backers, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHolic, Rockman X, Fate/Stay Night, Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, Bleach, Neon Genesis Evangelion, y son las que me acuerdo. Y muchas gracias a ustedes, porque si llegaron hasta acá, tenía que agradecerlo.


End file.
